


【墨溪】正文

by toufu_1995



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toufu_1995/pseuds/toufu_1995
Relationships: 杨墨/余溪 - Relationship, 林清/杨奇
Kudos: 33





	1. 【墨溪】正文之初见

杨墨第一次见到余溪是在一个群里组织的小型聚会上，一看就知道是个刚毕业的学生，牛仔裤，白色T恤，干干净净清清爽爽的打扮。

余溪感觉到一道打量的目光，清澈的眸子看过去，发现是个英俊的男人，微微朝着人点了点头，礼貌又疏离，

emmm，其实余溪内心OS：这他妈也太帅了吧！

余溪入圈没几天，不过是来凑热闹，其实也能理解，大学刚毕业找了个工作，和同事们也说不上几句话，平日里忙忙碌碌，想着来见一见人也是好的吧。

他假装溜达一点一点挪到杨墨旁边，眨着大眼睛对着人举了举手里的杯子，装作老手的样子，

“交个朋友啊？”

杨墨看他这样差一点就没绷住，一身奶味的小白兔来调戏自己这头大灰狼，先不说装的像不像，勇气是值得肯定的。

杨墨盯着余溪的眼睛，把头凑了过去，

余溪看着忽然贴近的脸有一些发懵，

我要怎么办？搂他脖子？还是搂腰？亲额头还是亲嘴？不对不对，我应该反抗才对，

正在余溪瞪大了眼睛胡思乱想的时候，杨墨又站直了，

“你拿个雪碧来撩我啊？”

“我又不会喝酒，”余溪气鼓鼓地白了他一眼，

“你刚刚想什么呢？”杨墨整个人靠了过去，将近十公分的身高压制让余溪有些不安，

“我……我没想什么……”

“可是你脸红了，”杨墨身上的香水味很好闻，余溪愣了几秒才开口，

“你香水是什么牌子的？”

“嗯？”风水轮流转，这下轮到杨墨发愣了，这个小朋友是什么脑回路，

“我问你香水什么牌子的……”余溪往后挪了挪，“你多高啊……我一米七五咋还觉得压抑呢……”

“我没多高，一米八三，你觉得压抑是因为我，”杨墨低下头在他耳边说，“离你太近了，”

余溪的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，一时气不过把小半杯雪碧尽数倒在杨墨的香槟里，

杨墨看着走的虎虎生风的小朋友，笑着舔了舔嘴唇，

“真他妈可爱啊，”

聚会散场，余溪插着口袋往回走，满脑子却全是杨墨那张脸，和几个刚认识的朋友聊了聊天，他们都说那人手狠而且只约实践不固定，余溪一时有些气结又不知道为啥生气，

“滴滴滴滴，”

余溪头也没回往旁边靠了靠，

“滴滴滴滴，”

“你什么毛病！”后座窗户落下，余溪才看见是杨墨，“干……干嘛……”

“顺路送你回家，”

“你知道我家在哪？”

“不知道，”

“不知道你顺个什么路！”

“你住哪我都顺路，上来吧，”

余溪顿了顿，看了一眼开车的司机，发现是代驾，拉开后门就坐了上去，

“师傅，我住在熙湖小区，”

“你怎么不怕我了？”

“有代驾师傅在呢，”

杨墨扯了扯领带，解开了衬衫的第一个扣子，余溪看着他的动作不自觉地吞了吞口水，

“那个……你穿这么正式干嘛……”

“我下午开完会直接过来了，”

“今天周末啊，那你好辛苦，”

杨墨挑了挑眉，“关心我啊？”

“不……不是……不说话会很尴尬，”

“你们俩这样我很尴尬，”代驾师傅语气满是无奈，“你俩不认识么？”

“认识，”杨墨轻轻捏了捏余溪的耳垂，“这就算认识了，”

为了师傅的健康着想，两个人默契地没再说什么，

不一会儿，车到了小区门口，

“谢谢，我要回家了，”

杨墨点点头，在他下车之后和师傅说，

“辛苦了，我就到这儿，”

师傅停好车看着杨墨追过去的背影，摇了摇头，

“嗐，现在的年轻人啊，”

余溪感觉到身后的脚步声，停下来看着杨墨，

“你干嘛？”

“我送你回去啊，”杨墨摘了领带放进口袋里，“送佛送到西嘛，走吧，”

“好了，我这回是真的到了，你可以回去了，”  
余溪其实有些害怕他就这么走了，留个联系方式也是好的，惴惴不安地看着杨墨，

杨墨抬头看了看某家亮着的灯光，

“不请我上去坐坐？”


	2. 【墨溪】正文之实践初体验

余溪把杨墨带进屋里的时候整个人发懵，他也不知道自己怎么了，但就是看着杨墨的样子……他拒绝不了。

“那个，我是租的房子，很小，你随便坐，”余溪走到小小的厨房去找杯子却发现什么都只是自己一个人的，只能拿了瓶矿泉水，“不然你喝这个吧，家里就我自己，也没想着有人来，所以也没有多余的杯子，”

杨墨正在打量这一眼就能看全的小房子，整洁干净，和余溪一样。

他看着有些不好意思的人大方地把水接了过来，拧开之后喝了几口，

“谢谢啊，”杨墨坐在小沙发上，“我刚刚听他们说，你其实才进群没几天是嘛？”

“嗯……”余溪不知道为啥明明是在自己家却感觉很怕杨墨，他局促不安地站在那等他问话，

“要约实践么？我明天没事，”

“我……我其实挺……挺忍不了疼的……”

“我可以轻点，没事，我只问你，想要么？”

“想……想的……”

“那明天我来接你，”杨墨站起来一步跨到余溪面前，揉了揉他的头发，“我叫杨墨，很高兴认识你，余溪，”

“嗯……”余溪翻翻找找从口袋里掏出手机，“加个微信吧……”

“你脸又红了，”杨墨话音刚落，余溪的脸颊更红了些，

“明天上午十点我在楼下等你，记得准时下来，还有，”杨墨恶趣味地拍了拍人身后，吓得余溪一抖，“有什么接受不了的提前说，当然我希望你相信我，我不会伤害你，”

余溪听见门关上，才觉得灵魂飘了回来，

这一晚上，信息量太大了。

杨墨下了楼，回头看了看那亮着鹅黄色灯的房间，笑着摇了摇头，他在嫌弃自己，嫌自己竟然栽在一个小朋友手里。

拖着沉沉的脑袋和身子洗漱完毕趴在床上的余溪点开了微信，

“我怕疼，所以你能不能轻一点，”

“可以。”

“你不能绑我……”

“嗯。”

“我也不喜欢蒙眼睛……”

“好。”

“你能不能多说几句话，我现在很紧张，”

“不怕啊小朋友，”

“可是他们说你下手可重了，”

“那你还敢答应我？”

“我拒绝不了你……”

杨墨看着这句话心里一顿，他第一次觉得家里的空气是甜的。

向来守时的杨墨远远就看见换上淡粉色T恤浅色牛仔裤的余溪等在楼下，男孩无聊地踢着地上的石子，两只手却是绞在一起，看起来很是紧张。

“下来这么早，不热么？”

“我怕你等我，”余溪躲闪的目光落在杨墨眼里全成了可爱，“那个……我们接下来去哪……”

“去带你走走然后吃饭，至于是去我家还是去酒店，都依你。”

“你家？”

“嗯啊，你都带我回你家了，所以如果你提出来要去我家，我也没什么意见。”

“还是先吃饭吧，我早上就只喝了牛奶，”

“为什么不吃饭？”杨墨语气里的强硬让余溪有了被人约束的感觉，

他支支吾吾，

“我紧张啊……”

“没事，咱中午多吃一点，”杨墨忽然笑了，“别那么怕我，又不怎么着你。”

杨墨本来还想着带他走走，听说没怎么吃饭就直接开车带人去了家淮扬菜馆，

“这家我常来，我猜你会喜欢，”

“嗯，”余溪微微低头，跟着杨墨往里走，

吃饭是拉进距离的最好方式，杨墨情商很高，变换着话题和余溪说话，一顿饭吃完，余溪已经不再那么拘谨，

“想好去哪里了吗？”

“还是……还是酒店吧……”余溪亮晶晶的眼睛里有期待也有害怕，

“行，”

杨墨一边开车一边用余光瞟着小朋友，双手紧紧握在身侧，甚至出了一层细汗，

“不至于的啊，别那么害怕，”等红灯期间，杨墨转过头揉了揉他软软的头发，“不如我给你个建议，想想从昨天认识我到现在有没有做错什么事，你要是在洗完澡之前想到，我就奖励你。”

余溪张了张嘴，他不过认识这个男人十几个小时吧，怎么就犯了错？可是既然这么说了那就想想吧，

余溪在脑海里默默复盘昨天聚会到现在发生的所有事，等到了酒店也没想起来什么。

杨墨拎着皮包给他开了门，“别想了，走吧，”

余溪看了看酒店，“你还挺有钱哈……”

“没什么钱，给人打工罢了，我选这里是因为隔音好，我不希望你忍得太辛苦，”

赤裸裸的话语让余溪觉得身后有些疼，尽管他没挨过打，从来没有过。

两个人沉默不语地进了房间，余溪呆呆地看着远处的风景，

“我应该做点什么？”

“去洗个澡，然后就穿着上衣出来就行，”

“我不要……”

“行，那你就全都穿好，”杨墨眯了眯眼睛，“但是我会帮你脱，而且会多挨很多下，”

余溪认真盘算了盘算，还是觉得光着屁股只穿着T恤出来太丢人了，

“我还是想穿着裤子，”声音里的恳求让杨墨心动，

“不用这样讨好我，小朋友，我给了你选择，你只需要选择一个然后安安稳稳地挨完打就行了，”

“好，”

余溪也不磨蹭，冲了澡就穿上衣服出来了，刚看见床上的工具就停下了擦头发的手，

“选一个，”

“emmm，就一个就行吗？”

“你多选几个我没意见，我是担心你受不了，”杨墨指了指放在手边的戒尺，“就它吧好不好？”

“你都选好了还问我干嘛……”

“你是在撅我么？”杨墨把戒尺放在一边，收拾着其他工具也不看余溪，“墙角站好，”

“好。”余溪乖巧地站在墙角面壁，

“我让你反省错误反省出什么没有？”

“没吃早饭？”余溪回过头看杨墨，杨墨伸出一根手指指了指墙，小朋友瘪瘪嘴，不情愿地转了回去，

“说对了一点，其实你不吃饭我是有点生气，但也不至于，毕竟紧张我可以理解，”杨墨收完了工具走到余溪身后，大手拍了拍余溪的后背，“我问你，为什么不去我家？”

“因为觉得太麻烦你了，”

身后被巴掌重重地打了一下，尽管隔着牛仔裤余溪也能感觉到灼热感，

“我怎么了……”

杨墨捏着余溪的下巴转过他的头，一双眼睛里压着些怒意，“你要是撒谎，我就下狠手了，”

“因为觉得不安全……”

“那昨天带我去你家？你就安全了？”又是重重的两巴掌扇打下来，余溪一个没站稳差点撞在墙上，杨墨把人扶住，杵了杵小孩子的脑门，“站稳了，我就是想问问你，昨天晚上不害怕今天开始害怕，我万一要是坏人，你后悔的是不是晚了点？”

“这不不是坏人么……”

“顶嘴？行，”杨墨坐到床上，“趴上来，”

余溪看了看杨墨的表情，小心翼翼地挪过去趴在他的腿上，手脚不沾地的感觉很不好，让他觉得自己像个小孩子，

“能不能不这样……”

“这样怎么了？”

“像小孩子挨打，”

“你不是小孩子？”杨墨带着风的巴掌又一次扇下来，“不能和陌生人说话知不知道，你还带着陌生人回家！”

余溪稳稳地趴在杨墨腿上，感受着身后逐渐发热变烫，还挺舒服的。

“站起来，”

余溪看着杨墨把手伸到自己身前熟练地解开扣子，牛仔裤被扒了下来，脸瞬间就红了，

“还有时间害羞？”杨墨二话不说就把人又按回原位，没了牛仔裤的遮挡，余溪很快就招架不住这又急又重的巴掌，右手不自觉地往后伸却被杨墨一把抓住，“另一只手也给我，”

得了，两只手被死死地按在腰间，连腿也被杨墨别住，余溪只能扭动着身子想要躲一躲那凶狠的巴掌，

“还动！”杨墨看着左躲右闪的两团粉肉气的不行，一把拉下最后一层薄布，巴掌打在肉上，痛感和声音都翻了倍，

“我告诉你，挨打的时候不许挡也不许躲，这次是初犯，再有下次我就把你绑起来揍，”杨墨一边训话一边扇着，臀肉上下抖动，余溪也疼的直点头，

“我记住了我记住了，我不躲了，”

杨墨不管他的哭求，继续专心上色，直到两团臀肉大红一片才把人拉起来，冷着脸，

“把裤子都脱好，”

余溪顺从地把被自己挣扎到脚踝的衣服脱下叠好放到旁边，委委屈屈地看着杨墨，

“还没哭，表现挺好的，”杨墨拿起戒尺挥了挥，余溪捂着屁股就往后退，

“我……我很疼了……”

“不够，刚刚只不过是热身，也算是初步教教你规矩，你今天的主菜是这个，”

余溪惊恐地摇头，看着那把乌黑发亮的戒尺死死护着身后，“能不能不打了，”

“你说呢？自己过来吧，小朋友，”杨墨看着他这个样子故意吓他，“再不过来我换鞭子了，”

余溪被这话吓得一个箭步冲过来整个人直扑在杨墨怀里，毛茸茸的头正好抵在杨墨的下巴上，男人享受地闭上了眼睛蹭了蹭余溪的头发，

“还不到抱抱的时候啊，怎么撒上娇了，”

“我没有，我就是没走稳，”余溪的话还没说完就又被拽趴在腿上，戒尺冰凉的触感让他紧张地臀肉都绷紧了，

“你这样会更疼，放松，”杨墨轻轻拿戒尺点了点，看着小朋友很努力出了口气放松下来这才开始挥戒尺，

清脆的声响在余溪身后炸开，痛感随之蔓延，他哼唧一声抓紧了床单，

“我对报数没什么执念，但是你得在心里数清楚，我可能会突击检查问你，要是不对，咱就重来，好不好？”

杨墨的话听起来是在商量可是手下的动作却一点没停，余溪忍疼已经分散了大半的注意力，听见这话下意识地点了点头，

“啪，”极重的一下敲在大腿上，细嫩的皮肤立刻肿起一道红印，

“啊！”余溪尖叫了出来，他扭过头看了看杨墨，眼睛里满是不可思议，

“回话要用嘴，不能只点头，”杨墨威胁一样地把戒尺放在那道红印下方，“我说的记住了么？”

“记住了，”余溪微微颤抖的声音听起来有些委屈，杨墨腾出手来摸了摸他半干的头发，

“不多罚你，就五十下，五十下之后我就原谅你，好不好？”

“好……”余溪贪恋那只手带给自己的温柔，小脑袋向上顶了顶他的手，

杨墨没想到他会这样，一时僵住马上又笑了，

“你还真是……打完再撒娇，听见没？”

“啊……好……”余溪有些害羞也有些气，气自己没出息，他不知道现在这个别扭的后脑勺在杨墨眼里有多可爱，

可爱归可爱，错处是一定要罚的，

沉重的戒尺规律地落在身上，余溪大口地喘着气，努力不让自己乱动，

“可以喊可以求我，没关系的，只要不动就行，”

“呜……疼……”

“还可以更疼一点，”杨墨数着还有二十下就开始一边训话一边打，每一下都极重又很慢，足够让余溪感受真真切切的痛楚，“我为什么打你？”

“因为我……带你回家……”

杨墨听见这挑衅的话实在是无奈，“是不是拱火是你的天赋？”

一连五下的责打逼得余溪使劲扭动差点挣开杨墨的束缚，

“啧，我刚刚没跟你立规矩？不许动！”

余溪抽抽搭搭趴好却还是扭着屁股，杨墨放下戒尺换成巴掌，带着风往下扇，

“我说了五十下戒尺，但是没说不抽你巴掌，”

两团红肿的肉肉被抽的一抖一抖，余溪哭嚎着认错，“我错了我错了，你打我是因为我不注意安全，不注意保护自己，我错了……”

又快又急的巴掌没有尽头地打下来，余溪疼的直哭，杨墨却没打算放过他，

“本来就是五十戒尺的事还非要拱火是嘛？什么叫因为带我回家？我揍你是因为你没个戒心！我要是坏人怎么办？你说说你爸妈养你这么大容易么？你自己一个人在外面得注意安全，让家里放心，这才是关键，”

杨墨继续扇着巴掌，可是手下的人的反应却淡了下来，余溪无声地受着，情绪却明显低落了许多，

杨墨停了下来看了看手下的臀肉，虽然红肿但是没有一点硬块，还剩十四下戒尺，也不至于把他吓成这样，所以这是，委屈了？

杨墨扶着他站起来，仔细看着哭红了眼睛的人，抬手给他擦了擦眼泪，

“委屈了？”

“没有……”

“那怎么哭成这样，只是疼的么？”

“嗯，就是疼的。”余溪有些倔强的语气让杨墨知道孩子没说实话，不过也不急在这一时，

“好，最后十四下戒尺，”

杨墨知道他情绪不对，却还是没有放水，每一下都能打的他一颤，然后轻轻哼唧一声，

余溪在心里默默数到了十四，戒尺一停就开始往下滑，杨墨眼疾手快把人捞回来，紧紧抱在怀里，轻轻拍着后背安慰，

“好了，余溪很棒，结束了，惩罚结束了，我原谅你了，不哭了啊，不哭了，”

余溪的眼泪倒越哄越止不住，他搂着杨墨的脖子哭的直打嗝，

“诶呦，怎么了这是，”杨墨是真的慌了，他没想到把人打的这么委屈，“特别疼么？除了这还有哪里疼？腿疼么？还是身子哪里不舒服？”

杨墨问的越多余溪的哭声越大，到最后那孩子一样的嚎啕大哭哭的杨墨心里直泛酸，

“我不打了，真的不打了，你不哭了好不好？”

余溪把头抬起来，一双湿漉漉的眼睛像只小鹿，忽闪着看着杨墨，

“我……”余溪一开口喑哑的嗓音吓了自己一跳，杨墨被他哭的蒙住了竟忘了先给他喝水，

“我去给你倒水，”杨墨刚要起来却被余溪紧紧抓住，

“我不想拒绝你，”余溪看着杨墨愣怔的表情又解释了一遍，“我其实是拒绝不了你，杨墨，我见你第一眼就很信任你，所以我想赌一次试试看，赌你是个好人。”

“以后不许这样了，”

“这世界上哪还有第二个杨墨，”

向来高冷的杨墨此时却连呼吸都顿了一下，他试探性地凑过去吻了吻小朋友的额头，余溪配合地闭上了眼睛，

“你是说你喜欢我？”

“是，”

“真巧，我也喜欢你。”

余溪往杨墨怀里蹭了蹭，可能是哭的太久，没一会儿就睡了过去，杨墨抱着他躺下，

“喝点水再睡好不好？”

回应杨墨的只有余溪稳稳的呼吸声，大手一路向下，滚烫的屁股肿了一大圈，轻轻揉着伤换来了余溪几声轻哼，杨墨觉得应该找个相机拍一拍现在的自己，他觉得群里那些所谓的暖主也比不上现在的自己温柔。

呸，干嘛要和他们比，老子才不要当什么暖主，

我要做小朋友的爱人。

余溪醒来的时候发现自己整个人窝在杨墨怀里，男人正温柔地看着他，余溪忽然想起自己还没有穿裤子不自觉地红了脸又揉了揉眼睛，

“几点了，”

“五点了，”杨墨递过来一杯水，“尝尝凉不凉，”

余溪本来就渴，睡了一觉更觉得渴的厉害，握着杨墨的手就开始喝，这像是小动物的举动，让杨墨本就被萌化的心更柔软，

“我可以……可以再喝一点么？”

“我都让你抱着睡觉了还能不给你水喝？”

余溪又喝了一杯水，重新趴回床上，玩着自己的手指头，

“手指头那么好玩啊？”

“嗯，”余溪语气里有些委屈，“你对别人……也这样么？”

“不会，我打别人下手重，打你轻，别人挨完打没有抱抱，你有，别人不会让我想到以后和未来，至于你嘛，”杨墨笑了笑，“你刚刚睡着的时候我连下一次带你去哪玩都想好了，”

余溪懵懵地看着他，没有反应，

“唉，”杨墨揉了揉他的头，“我真是应该再揍你一顿，我在说我爱你。”


	3. 【墨溪】正文之信任

不知道余溪是疼的还是被杨墨的表白吓的，他呆愣愣地趴在床上，

“来，吃饭了，”杨墨拉过梳妆凳坐在床前，“是自己吃还是我喂你？”

“我自己来吧，”余溪爬了起来小心翼翼地坐在床上，接过杨墨递过来的碗，

余溪中午吃了不少，现在也不是很饿，一碗粥只喝了几口就不肯再吃趴在床上默默地自己揉伤，

杨墨端着碗坐到旁边也开始吃饭，余溪看着他丝毫不嫌弃地吃完了自己剩下的饭，瞪大了眼睛，

“那是我吃剩的……”

“那又怎么了，我不嫌弃你，”杨墨也匆匆吃过几口就坐到余溪旁边，扒拉开他的小手，温柔地继续揉着，

“还疼吗？”

“疼，”

“知道错了么？”

“都打完了还训我……”

“什么？”

“我说我知道错了，”余溪看着杨墨，觉得他阴晴不定，

“晚上回家么？还是住在这？你在哪里上班啊？”

“我就在这附近上班，”余溪其实想直接说你陪我在这吧又觉得这样不好，只是说了这一句就伸出一根手指勾了勾杨墨的衣袖，

“好，那我们今天晚上就在这住，明天我送你去上班，”杨墨看出他的小心思却不说破，照顾着他的小情绪，“阿溪是做什么工作的？”

“一个小编辑，”杨墨的大手打起屁股来像铁一样硬现在揉起伤来又轻柔地像棉花，余溪舒服地眯着眼睛，放松了一些，“阿墨呢？”

杨墨听见他学着自己的语调叫自己阿墨觉得小朋友真的可爱的紧，

“一个小总监，”

“emmm听起来很帅气，”余溪无聊地玩着杨墨的衣角，“杨墨，我很开心你说你爱我，但是我需要再想想，昨天到现在我和做梦一样，我得好好考虑考虑……你可以等我么？”

“当然可以，慢慢想，不着急，”

杨墨听着浴室里传来的水声觉得心里一阵躁动，他努力地克制自己，却在看着余溪走出来的瞬间所有的心理防线和自以为优秀的自制力都崩塌于无形之间，

两个人用的是一样的沐浴露，杨墨却觉得怀里的小人儿闻起来更甜一些，

余溪身后的伤还很疼，杨墨小心翼翼地从背后搂住他，把下巴放在杨墨后颈，粗重的呼吸和抵在腰间的硬物让余溪有些害羞，

男人低沉的声音在夜里格外性感，

“你最好快点考虑，我怕我等不及，”

余溪睡得很好，杨墨睡得很不好，或者说还有些烦躁。

送完余溪，杨墨开车去上班，公司里的人看着总监铁青的脸色都下意识地躲开，毕竟惹不起。

杨墨看着桌子上堆着的材料，拍了张照片发给余溪，“你看看我多苦，”

“我倒不苦，现在没什么事，不过我现在很高，”

杨墨看着余溪发过来的照片笑出了声，小朋友把靠垫垫在屁股下，在格子间里高了别人一头，

“鹤立鸡群，很棒，中午自己吃点饭，晚上下班我接你。”

“好～我不玩手机了，领导来了。”

杨墨忙到下午一点，站起来伸了个懒腰，走到窗户前看着远处的高楼，满脑子都是余溪昨天哭成小孩的模样，后来揉伤都没哭成那样，所以到底是为什么？

杨墨紧皱着眉头，思来想去也没想出个所以然，一回头才发现林清坐在自己的椅子上，

“你吓我一跳，”

“是你自己想事情想的太认真了，我进来你都没听见，吃饭么？我还没吃，一起啊？”

“行，”杨墨拿起手机就要往外走，手机正好响起来，屏幕上余溪两个字就让杨墨笑开了，“喂？”

“你吃了没呀，”余溪的声音比本人还软，尾音总是会不自觉地拉长，像个小朋友，

“正准备去吃，你吃饭没？”

“我吃饱啦，就是，”

“就是什么……”

“有点疼，上午去跟着领导开会，得穿西装不说还坐了半天椅子，我又没办法垫个靠垫，”余溪刚想说些别的就听见对面一声浅笑，立马变了脸色，“你笑个啥！”

“坐垫子，我以后给你拿个软垫吧，坐靠垫实在是太傻了，”

“讨厌……晚上带我吃什么？”

“见面再说，”杨墨看了看一脸震惊的林清，“我还饿着呢，”

“啊好好好，那你快去吃饭，我不捣乱了，晚上见啊，阿墨，”

“好，阿溪，”

林清看杨墨挂了电话，一脸八卦的表情，“谁呀？”

“我的小朋友，”

“在一起了？你有男朋友了？”

“他还在考虑，但是我觉得吧，没什么问题，”

“那今天中午得你请客，”林清拉着杨墨往外走

那天中午员工们觉得受了惊吓，毕竟总经理拉着自家总监去吃饭，还是很……很多信息量的。

其实他俩是发小，两家父母都是同学，关系很近，只不过两个人从来没声张过。

余溪这边被领导改稿子的要求折磨着，好不容易在下班前完成了工作，换上衣服冲到外面，

即使是六点，天气也还是热的，出了写字楼的白领都纷纷叹气，杨墨也换了身休闲，站在树底下看着朝自己跑过来的余溪，

“你不疼了？”

“疼啊，可是，”余溪从后面拿出一碗冰激凌，“不快点马上就化了，”

“你从哪弄来的？”杨墨接过来边吃边带他往车上走，

“嘻嘻，公司的小福利，”余溪钻进了车子，车里还是凉爽的，“你怎么不在车里等，下去干嘛？”

“怕你看不见我，我去幼儿园接小外甥的时候，他就要求我得在显眼的地方，”杨墨喂了余溪一口冰激凌，“所以我想着别的小朋友有的，你也得有，”

余溪被这突如其来的情话撩的心颤，然而下一句杨墨就把他拉回了现实，

“我看你倒是挺禁打，最起码好的挺快，这能跑能坐的，下一次我打重一点，”

“不要……”余溪抢过冰激凌气鼓鼓地往嘴里塞，“早知道就不给你拿了！”

杨墨笑着不说话，整个人凑了过去，余溪看见越来越近的脸下意识地闭上了眼睛，没有想象中的吻，却听见了咔哒一声，

原来人家是在给自己系安全带，

余溪在喉咙里不满地哼哼了一声，一直等车开上高架才开口，

“咱去哪啊？”

“带你回家，给你做吃的，”

余溪坐了一阵身后的痛感有些麻木，想要扭一扭却被安全带紧紧缚住，到最后只能伸直手臂在身侧撑一撑，让屁股缓一缓，

“看来你还是疼的，”杨墨瞥见了他的小动作，“你应该庆幸，如果我打完你第二天你就不疼了，那我只能再打你一顿，”

“凭啥！”

“就凭你打不过我，”

余溪懒得和他争，满脑子都是刚刚那个没有得到的吻，

车刚停稳，杨墨便抢先一步拉住了余溪准备按开安全带的手，

“又干嘛？”

“你刚刚闭眼睛了，”杨墨伸出手指勾了勾余溪的下巴，“所以刚刚在想什么？后来又在气什么？”

“你管我……”

杨墨一只手解开安全带一只手放在余溪脑后把人往怀里带，

唇上温热的感觉，杨墨身上清冷的香水味道，还有脑后大手温柔的摩挲，

余溪呆住了，僵直的纯真反应让杨墨更加心动，男孩柔软的唇抚平了工作带来的褶皱，杨墨吻到最后轻轻咬了咬余溪的嘴唇，

“想好没？我们要不要在一起？”

余溪眨了眨眼睛，半晌才说，

“晚上吃过饭我和你再说一说我的事情，你再确认是不是还要和我在一起，”余溪的眸子里带了些忐忑，“我是想和你在一起的，但是这件事我必须要告诉你。”

电梯里。

余溪紧张的盯着电梯显示屏上的数字，杨墨看着他的样子猜到了些什么，伸手拉住他的小手，

“害怕？”

“不……不是害怕……我就是不喜欢这种在一个狭小空间里的感觉，会……会紧张，”

“不紧张，我在这呢，”

两个人就那样牵着手进了屋子，余溪像只好奇的小动物，东瞅西看却什么都不敢碰，小心翼翼的样子竟然刺的杨墨有些心疼，

“没关系，我的东西你可以随便看，”杨墨拿起他一直盯着的小型汽车摆件，“还真是个小朋友，家里还有乐高，你要不要玩？”

“可以玩么？”

“这个房子里的所有东西包括这个房子的主人，你都可以玩，”杨墨的大手轻轻揉了揉余溪的头毛，“当然你可能玩不动我，但是我会配合，”

“呜……”被调戏的男孩瞬间红了脸，手不自觉的伸到身后轻轻蹭着，屁股酥酥麻麻地痛着，一抬头正对上杨墨带笑的眸子，立刻又害羞了起来，“你快去做饭……”

“好，”

余溪胆子渐渐大了起来，在卧室找到了乐高，跪在地毯上慢慢摆弄，不一会儿就踢踢踏踏跑到厨房，“我饿了……饭什么时候好……”

“马上，”杨墨围着围裙认真地做饭，听不见回应还以为余溪又回去玩了，一扭头才发现他就站在身后看自己做饭，“我又不会给你下药你这么盯着我干嘛……”

“没……没怎么……”

杨墨觉得自己眼花了，他刚刚好像看见了余溪眼里泛着泪光。

番茄龙利鱼，清炒土豆丝，粥还有煮玉米，余溪看着饭菜开心的不行，搓搓手就问，

“可以吃了吗？”

“不然你还得有个仪式？”杨墨夹了一块鱼肉给他，“椅子硬吗？”

“不硬，”余溪只答了两个字就开始安心吃饭，那样子跟中午没吃饭一样。

杨墨的表情有些阴沉，却还是在他吃完之后才开口，“你中午没吃饭？”

“吃了，”

“那怎么这么饿？”

“不好吃啊，”余溪的眼睛亮晶晶的，“我们单位有个小食堂，大家都去那吃，emmm，味道就很一般，”

杨墨点了点头，起身要去收拾桌子却被余溪抢了先，“我来吧我来吧，都白吃你一顿饭了，就我来收拾桌子吧。”

杨墨倚在门框上看着余溪刷碗，他这才明白刚刚余溪为什么会站在这里看自己，

因为真的看不够。

余溪擦了擦手走到杨墨面前，“我可以喝一点点酒么？”

“可以，有我在的时候可以，”

杨墨倒了两杯红酒走到客厅，看见窝在角落里的余溪，两眼微红，

“怎么了？”

“可以关灯吗……”余溪接过酒喝了一口，手有些抖，

屋里黑了下来，杨墨坐在余溪对面，语气温柔，

“说吧，我听着呢，”

“我……我很喜欢你……我不知道我这么说会不会显得我这个学文学的特别没水平，但是我想了好久，只能说一句我很喜欢你。所以我很想接受你的爱，但是在那之前，你需要再了解我一下……”

余溪深呼一口气，继续说，

“我没有爸妈，我爸是个杀人犯，他在监狱里，我妈……我妈妈去世了……”余溪声音哽咽，“是……是我爸杀的……”

杨墨心口疼的厉害，他看见余溪的影子微微颤抖，走过去环住吻着他的发顶，

“所以……我这样的家庭，我这样的人……你还喜欢么……”

“喜欢，”杨墨吻了吻余溪紧闭的双眼，是猜想之中的泪水味道，“特别喜欢。”

“杨墨，你不是骗我的对不对，你会和我在一起一辈子对不对，”余溪像是抓住救命稻草一样，语气里的恳切让杨墨更加心疼，

“我怎么会骗你，不哭了，你不是一个人了，你有我了，我是你的，”

余溪搂着杨墨的脖子哭，杨墨把人抱到卧室，压在身下，小朋友红着双眼睛看着杨墨，男人的眉眼间满是温柔和疼惜，

“那些你一个人的日子一定很苦，所以你可以慢慢地倒给我，我给你换成糖，好不好？”

余溪的回答被杨墨的吻堵了回去，男人的清冽味道让余溪感觉到安心，手臂下意识地环紧他的脖子，两只小手放在杨墨脑后，

这个吻不带一丝情欲，满是安慰，小人儿被吻得气喘吁吁，眼睛依旧红红的，

“去洗个澡吧，然后早点睡，”

“好，”余溪伸手摸了摸杨墨的鼻尖，“我穿你的睡衣？”

“我只提供上衣，”杨墨像只大型犬拱了拱男孩的胸口，“我喜欢你光着下半身的样子，”

“讨厌……”

洗了澡穿着杨墨宽大的睡衣上衣出来的余溪看起来粉嘟嘟的，杨墨已经在次卧的小浴室洗完了，现在正直勾勾地盯着他，

“又要干嘛……”余溪走到床头柜前拿起那杯没喝完的酒，刚要喝就听见杨墨的声音，

“咋还要喝酒呢？”

余溪小手一抖，“不……不阔以喝么……”

杨墨看着他装出来的镇定模样觉得有趣，“喝吧，睡前喝一点点红酒正好让你睡得好一点，”

很快，杨墨就后悔了，

他猜到余溪不胜酒力，但是没想到他这么不能喝酒，闹腾还是一方面，主要是现在这红着小脸趴在自己怀里又抓又啃实在是……太撩人，

“阿墨，”余溪伸出一根手指玩着杨墨的下巴，“阿墨你知道么，我第一眼看见你就好喜欢你，你呢？你喜不喜欢我？”

“喜欢，”杨墨咬住那根手指，看着余溪皱了皱眉才撒开，“我不喜欢你又怎么会送你回家呢？”

“呜，那你打我好疼，”余溪拉着杨墨的手往自己身后摸，依旧有些肿，但是真的不算重，杨墨恶意地掐了一把，小人儿却没躲，只是哼唧了一声就躲近了杨墨的怀里，

“在遇见你之前，没人送我回家，没人跟我说要注意安全，更没人给我做饭”，余溪蹭了蹭找了个舒服的姿势趴在杨墨怀里，“而且也从来没人管过我啊，我怎么样都没人管，福利院人很多，比我会招人疼的小朋友有的是，后来上了学，成绩不好不坏，也没什么朋友，大概是人群里最不显眼的那一个了，”

“不会，我一眼就看见你了，”

“为什么啊？”

“因为我是用心看的，”杨墨安抚地拍着余溪的后背，小家伙本就有些醉，被这一拍迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，只是睡梦中，说了一句让杨墨心底满是涟漪的话，

“阿墨，我们在一起吧……”

落在男孩粉嫩唇上的吻算是回应，杨墨带着笑意的回答好像传到了男孩耳朵里，他搂紧了杨墨的手臂，团成一团，沉沉地睡了。

身边的人发出小动物一样的呼噜声，杨墨却清醒的很，

他在心疼，这辈子心都没有这么疼过，

父亲杀了自己的母亲，这是怎样痛彻心扉的伤痛啊，小家伙说的也不详细，那一年他多大？没了父母的庇护这么多年是怎么过来的？在福利院长大……有没有被人欺负过？

杨墨忽然明白了那一天小朋友嚎啕大哭的原因，

因为没人真的关心过他，

因为他没有爸妈在担心他，

因为他的家里没有人在等他，

杨墨攥紧了拳头，长叹一口气，这样一个没有安全感万事小心翼翼的小朋友却是那样的信任自己，

带自己回家，

同意了自己的实践要求，

甚至接受了自己没头没脑的表白，

余溪倾尽所有，把自己最珍贵的东西给了他，那就是信任。

杨墨笑了，他吻了吻余溪的脸颊，

“你放心，这辈子我都不会让你离开我的。”

————分割线————

甜吧

一顿打已经在路上了

我有一万种理由打阿溪小朋友！

阿溪：为什么打我！

阿白：都五百粉了！你看看你才挨几顿打！合适嘛！

阿墨：是有点不合适哈～我努力

阿白：我也努力

阿溪：你俩给我滚！！！


	4. 【墨溪】正文之撒谎

自从余溪答应了杨墨之后，在一个温暖的午后，杨墨陪着余溪退掉了房子，两个人正式开始了没羞没臊的同居生活。

杨墨比余溪想象中的要忙的多，很多时候余溪会陪着杨墨在他的办公室加班，

男人工作时的侧颜很好看，微皱的眉头和完美的下颌线让余溪愣神，

“你不说话也能给我捣乱，”杨墨偏头对上余溪花痴一样的目光，

“我怎么捣乱了？”

“你盯着我看，我就心慌，”杨墨从书架上抽了本书，“不然你看看书？”

“我是在看叔啊！”

杨墨笑着走过来把人抱在怀里往身后不轻不重地拍了几下，“那让叔叔看看是不是屁股痒了？给你皮的，我就大你八岁就成你叔叔了？”

余溪踮脚往杨墨脸上蹭，身后的巴掌其实很舒服，“给你个便宜你还不占，”

“你这动不动就往我身上缠的毛病是什么时候有的？”

“谁让你天天那么忙，”余溪一双眼睛清澈无害，嘴里的话却是……“我不好玩么？还工作的下去？”

“胡闹，”杨墨低头吻住那片胡言乱语的小嘴，直到人在自己怀里软的一塌糊涂才放开，“是我错了，没喂饱你，”

余溪脑子里满是昨天晚上过于激烈的情事，摆了摆手，“不行……不行……”

“怎么了？你有能耐撩拨我怎么现在没能耐让我玩了？”

“流氓……”

余溪脸红地叉着腰，在杨墨眼里像是个小泼妇，

晚上云雨之后余溪浑身瘫软地趴在杨墨怀里，

“和你说个事情，”

“什么？”余溪半眯着眼睛有些困了，“说完我们就睡吧，”

“下周我得去趟巴黎，所以你要自己过几天，”

“奥……”余溪肉眼可见地蔫吧，往杨墨怀里又使劲拱了拱，“几天？”

“两周吧，”杨墨话音刚落就觉得胳膊一疼，小朋友感觉到杨墨的目光这才气鼓鼓撒了口，

“那叫几天啊，那明明十几天！”

“我会给你带礼物，别气啊，等我回来，”杨墨讨好地把人搂住，纯心逗他，“你说我用不用揍你一顿？”

“为什么！”余溪感觉到杨墨的大手抓住了自己的臀肉，身子一僵，杨墨的声音在耳边响起，是带着热气的威胁，

“我不在的半个月你得乖，不然，”杨墨加重了手下的力度，“这两团肉得替你受苦，记住了没有？”

“记住了……”

“嗯，睡吧。”

“法西斯……”

“什么？”杨墨把手探进余溪的内裤里，摸着刚刚被玩肿的地方，“没受够是么？”

“不是不是，我们睡觉，”

“笨蛋，晚安，”

“晚安。”

杨墨飞去巴黎的那天，余溪看着空落落的家有些寂寞，忽而又摇了摇头，攥起小拳头，

“不就是半个月嘛！我一个人可以的！”

余溪每天都在盼着和杨墨视频，只不过因为时差，找一个两个人都闲的时间很难，所以他每天都拍几张自拍给杨墨发过去，美其名曰，“怕你想我”

杨墨看着小家伙各种古灵精怪的自拍笑了，他还能不明白他的小心思？

几张西装工作照发过去就让余溪没出息地在床上打滚，

“我男人真帅！”

“揍你的时候呢？”

“也帅！”

杨墨放下心来，看来状态还不错。

余溪公司领导看大家辛苦，安排了周末去色达玩，等余溪兴奋地和杨墨说完之后，那人略显不快的脸色让他觉得可能要泡汤了，

“我为什么不能去啊……大家都去了……”

“你身体不好，高反了怎么办？”

“我保证不高反！”

“你还能保证这个？我说了不许，”杨墨看着耷拉的小脑袋，换了温柔的语气，“等我回去，我带你去，咱们两个去好不好？你第一次去高原我又不在，我担心。”

“那……那行吧……”

余溪躺在床上，心情不好，很不好。

反正……他要下周才回来……我偷偷去不就行了嘛！

余溪心思缜密地换了几身衣服拍了几张照片，又急急忙忙收拾了衣服，查了高反的事情，第二天又去买了药，然后兴冲冲地和同事出发去了色达。

一共三天的旅行，余溪觉得自己没有露出一点点破绽，杨墨那边好像也很忙，也没说要和自己视频，收了自己事先拍好的照片也只是夸了几句好看就没再说什么。

返程的飞机上，余溪开开心心，

还高反，小爷我这不是好好的嘛，下次可以和阿墨一起来，色达真的好美啊。

余溪所有的好心情结束于机场。

他接到了杨墨的电话，

“玩的开心么？”

“什……什么……”

“我提前回来了，你是不是下飞机了？”杨墨的车就停在外面，“五分钟滚出来，回家，”

余溪和同事说了声有朋友接就急急忙忙地往外跑，正好看见杨墨站在车旁边，气场过于强大，

“阿墨……”余溪见到十来天没见到的爱人，也不管回家会不会挨揍，旁若无人地抱住了他，“阿墨不气……”

杨墨叹了口气，回抱住他，“怎么可能不气？不过你得庆幸你身体很好，不然就不是一顿打能解决的事了，”

余溪听见打这个字不自觉的抖了一下，

杨墨放开他，把箱子放进后备箱，看着他还呆愣愣地站着，

“害怕了？”

“嗯……”

“路上慢慢想，都哪里做错了，”杨墨恢复了刚刚的冰冷，“反正这个错不罚完，我不会抱你，”

“刚刚就抱了，”

“那是因为太久没见，”杨墨看着余溪害怕的模样，“我很想你，但是不耽误我揍你。上车吧，”

一路上，余溪都没说话，低着头玩着手指，杨墨周身的低气压让他害怕。

进了家，杨墨一点点休息的时间也不给他，冰冷地命令，“去洗个澡，然后该怎么办不用我跟你说。”

“好……”余溪认命地去洗澡，光着下半身出来的时候还是羞红了脸，

他鼓起勇气敲了敲书房的门，

“进来，”

余溪一眼就看见桌子上已经被消毒完毕的皮带和一根极细的藤条，

“我……”

“嗯？你什么？”杨墨的耐心明显不足，“你现在应该干嘛？”

“对不起。”余溪瘪了瘪嘴转身去了墙角，

“站半个小时，”杨墨看着余溪白嫩的大腿，走过去摸了摸，“冷么？”

“不冷，”

“不冷你抖什么？”杨墨甩手就是一巴掌，“站稳，不会站就站椅子，”

“我……我错了……”

“认错倒积极，有你认的时候，罚站的时候不许说话，”

余溪看着眼前白白的墙开始罚站，杨墨不知道去厨房干什么，他开始后悔，为什么要撒谎偷偷跑出去啊……真的是……

杨墨掐着点回来就看见小朋友耷拉着脑袋，看来是有在好好反省，

“过来吧，”杨墨坐在椅子上看着余溪，“说说你都做了些什么？”

“没听你的话，跟着同事去了色达，还说谎，还提前拍了照片骗你……”余溪光是说着就有点想哭，

“没了？”

“不在意自己的身体，”余溪略显委屈，“我之前查过了……我也提前买了药，真的……”

“嗯，我刚刚看了你的行李，我知道，”杨墨看着急于解释的小朋友点了点头，这是他唯一感觉到做的还算可以的事情，“你说你骗我这件事我得打你多少下啊？”

“一百？”余溪看着皮带颤颤巍巍地说了出来，

“说谎才一百下？”杨墨的脸色又阴沉了几分，“巴掌没数，皮带一百下，然后，”

余溪看着杨墨指了指那根极细的藤条，

“你猜这个是打哪里的？”

“我……我不要……”才只是训话余溪就已经要哭出来了，

“我说没说过说谎怎么罚？”

“说过……把屁股全都打肿……”

“明不明白什么叫全都啊亲爱的？”杨墨点了点桌子，“自己撑好，坏孩子不能在怀里挨打，”

余溪委委屈屈地走过来，刚想撑好就被杨墨拉住，

“全部脱光，”

“杨墨……”

“撒谎的时候不羞？别让我动手，”

“哦……”

小朋友白白嫩嫩的身子在空气中微微颤抖，双手撑在桌子上，腿并得紧紧的，

“腿也分开，”杨墨指挥着他把腿分的与肩同宽，余溪的脸已经红透了，“说谎和现在这样没有差别，都是很丢人的事，多大人了还因为这种事挨揍？”

“我……我错了，”

杨墨凑过来，“你放心，今天里里外外，不把你揍得坐不了椅子我不是你老公。”

话音刚落，臀上就挨了极重的一巴掌，

余溪撑在桌子上的高度，杨墨打着很顺手，巴掌噼噼啪啪地落下来，一点不放水的力度让余溪哼出了声音，

现在连巴掌都这么难挨了，一会的皮带和藤条可怎么办啊……

杨墨看出余溪在愣神，巴掌带着风扇下来，语气里满是不满，

“我后悔了，一百五十下皮带，是我的错，都把你打走神了。”

余溪急得想解释，可是杨墨却没有给他这个机会，巴掌更加重，而且越来越急，余溪疼的想跺脚又不敢，只能默默忍受着，

臀上已经是一片红色，杨墨拍了拍，转身拿过皮带。

余溪感受到皮带蹭在自己发热的屁股上，明显十分紧张，

“不许动，如果手或者脚变了地方，我们就重来，”杨墨的声音不容置疑，“准备好挨皮带了么？”

“准备好了，”余溪咽了口口水，认命地闭上了眼睛。

皮带狠厉地抽下来，余溪一声闷哼整个人趴在了桌子上，他马上撑了起来，

“对不起对不起……我……”

“没有下次了，”杨墨拿皮带蹭了蹭刚刚那一道逐渐肿起的红印，“这次我原谅你，今天都会是这个力度，所以做好准备，乖乖撑好不要动，”

杨墨没有骗他，每一下都和第一下一样重，充分的挥动和极高的技巧让余溪的屁股越来越肿却没有一处破皮，余溪的精神要被这皮带打散，整个头都耷拉下去，汗水落在桌子上，身后的痛楚刚刚散开就会迎来新一下的击打，无止境的抽打和男人冰冷的反应让他有些委屈，

“老公……”余溪的声音染上了哭腔，痛感和委屈一起袭来，想说些求饶的话却说不出来什么，只是絮絮叨叨用沙哑的嗓子喊着老公，

杨墨停了手，看着红的发亮的臀肉用手轻轻摸了摸，“怎么了？”

“缓一缓可以么？”

“多少下了？”

“一百二了……”余溪的声音颤抖，眼泪也流了出来，“我真的受不住了，”

杨墨知道他已经到了极限，所以嘴上虽然不说却还是停了手，拿了杯水喂给他，然后继续训他，

“你想的挺周全，还知道提前拍照片？之前有没有骗过我？”

“没有……”

杨墨狠了狠心，手下轻了些力度，可是打在肿胀的屁股上还是很痛，余溪浑身一颤，呜呜咽咽的哭了起来，

“我最不喜欢的就是你骗我，”杨墨边训边打，“去色达可以，我说了我回来就带你去，你一个人我不放心，你就那么等不及么？非要骗我自己一个人去？”

“我错了……我错了……嗷……我错了……老公”，余溪疼的颤抖，攥紧了拳头却还是忍不住想要扭动，

杨墨看他马上就要抬腿，抢先一步抽在小腿上，“要是脚抬起来了，我真的会重新开始，明白么？”

“明白……”余溪哭的委屈，说话都在打哭嗝，“我明白，我不乱动，我知道错了。”

杨墨觉得自己最后十下都放水放的不行了，可是余溪还是每一下都在哀嚎，

“起来，”杨墨的声音还是冷冰冰的，余溪扶着桌子站起来，低着头不敢看他，

“接下来的是你没受过的，所以我们去卧室，”杨墨看着小朋友耷拉的脑袋忍住抱他的冲动，继续冷着声音，“去床上跪好等我。”

余溪每一步都走的很难，臀肉跳着疼，肿胀的感觉十分难受，他哭的连头也昏昏沉沉，走到床边，努力了几次都没能上去，

杨墨回来的时候看见跪在地上抹眼泪的余溪吓了一跳，

“不是让你跪床上么？”

“我没上去……屁股太疼了……”余溪想着平日里在书房挨了打都是杨墨抱回来洗澡然后抱到床上搂在怀里睡觉，现在却跪在冰凉坚硬的地板上，委屈更深一层，“我真的上不去……”

“唉，”杨墨扶着人起来，帮他上了床，“腿分开，再分，分到分不开为止，”

可能因为到了卧室，余溪也没那么害羞了，乖乖地按照杨墨的要求把腿分开，

“很好，上身趴下，贴在床上，”

余溪在脑子里想了想这个姿势，惊讶地摇了摇头，

“拒绝我？没挨够皮带是么？”杨墨作势要去书房拿皮带，

“不是不是……”

余溪红着脸趴了下去，身后完全暴露了出来，

杨墨拿着细藤条点了点余溪的腰，“塌下去，不准起来，就这么撅好，”

毫无防备的一鞭抽在隐秘的地方，余溪疼的弓起了背又被杨墨用藤条按了回去，然后又是一下。

如此反复了十几次，余溪惊异于杨墨的耐心和下手的狠厉，臀间的嫩肉受不住这样的责打，早就火辣辣的，

余溪的小手紧紧地攥着床单，疼痛，羞耻一起袭来，他的头发因为汗水贴在脸上，泪水也模糊了双眼，臀间已经是红肿一片。一切就像杨墨刚刚说的那样，他的屁股全都肿了。

杨墨看着余溪痛苦的样子终于有些心软，轻轻把人扶起来，“行了，起来去厨房把那个碗端过来，”

“好……”

余溪用手背揉了揉眼睛，一步一挪地走到厨房，然后哭丧着脸回来了，

碗里有半碗水，水里放着刚刚杨墨削好的姜塞，

“老公……”

“嗯？”杨墨拿出消毒纸巾擦了擦手，“来趴我腿上来，”

余溪的小脸委屈的皱皱巴巴，一点点地挪到杨墨身旁，看着自己男人眼里不容置疑的目光，又看了看他手里的姜，马上就要哭出来，

杨墨拍了拍自己的腿，“快点，再磨蹭我就再削一个，有的是时间跟你耗，”

“好……”

杨墨看着趴在自己腿上又红又肿的屁股，大手摸了摸，安抚的话听起来还是奇奇怪怪，“我知道你已经受到了教训，但是姜罚是必须的，我说过我不会打你脸，所以这里会替你受罚，放松，不放松会更疼，”

杨墨掰开臀肉，刚刚鞭打过的地方已经肿了起来，姜塞往里进的时候，余溪疼的抓紧了杨墨的裤腿，

“老公……老公……很疼……”

“不疼谁罚你，忍着，”杨墨面无表情地把姜塞放好，

不过十几秒，炸裂一样的火辣痛感让余溪有些抓狂，他失态地扭动着身子，要不是杨墨就按住他的腰，估计就摔在了地上，嘴里还在不停地求饶，

这样失态的举动换来了重重的一巴掌，

因为挨了巴掌，他下意识收紧臀肉却让姜塞和内壁接触更加充分，痛的他直捶床，嘴里哭喊的声音像个小朋友，

“安安稳稳地趴好受着我就不打，不然你就带着姜塞再挨一顿巴掌，”杨墨的手指抵在姜塞的尾端，无论余溪怎么动都躲不开这种痛感，

“我……我趴好，”

余溪尽量努力地平复情绪，双臂交叠，把下巴抵在手臂上趴好，微微颤抖的腿显示着主人剧烈的疼痛，

杨墨看着有些可怜的毛茸茸的后脑勺，心里却浮起了欺负他的想法，两只大手抚上臀肉，用力揉搓，这让余溪疼的直吸气，过了几秒，更加火辣的某处让他明白了杨墨这样做的真正原因，

“你瞪我？”杨墨看见余溪撇过来的眼神有些失笑，“什么时候还没受完罚就敢瞪我了？”

余溪在从善如流这个方面历来很有觉悟，立马换上湿漉漉可可怜怜的眼神，

“我没有嘛……”

姜塞的痛感不过二十分钟，等余溪不再颤抖的时候，杨墨温柔的声音响起，

“放松，我给你拿出来，”

随着姜塞的拔出，杨墨把余溪抱起来，去给人清洗干净，然后抱着他回到床上，

“好了，我原谅你了，”杨墨吻着余溪的小脸，“我知道今天很疼，也很丢人，可是如果再有下次，从头到尾你都会带着姜，而且每二十分钟我就会换一个新的，保证让你又辣又疼，记住了么？”

“记住了，”余溪的脸红了，“现在可以抱抱我了么……”

“当然可以，”杨墨忍了很久，现在终于紧紧地把他抱进了怀里，“我好想你，阿溪，”

“呜呜呜，你打我打的好痛……”余溪疼的委委屈屈，“我还给你带了礼物……”

“我也给你带了，要看么？”

“不要……我要你抱我……”每一次余溪挨完打都格外粘人，

杨墨把手放到余溪身后，“很疼是不是？老公给你揉揉啊，”

“嗯……”余溪有些发烫的额头让杨墨心里不安，

“我去拿温度计好不好？”

“不要……”

“你乖啊，我们量个体温，”

余溪看着38.6的体温表下意识地捂住屁股，

“我穿的很多了……你看看我行李全是厚衣服……”

“我知道，”杨墨心疼地喂他吃了药，这个挨打重一点就容易发烧的问题总会让杨墨有些纠结，

“哼……”余溪仗着自己生病还挨了打，蹭到杨墨身边，“你说你今天打我干嘛……按理说应该小别胜新婚的。”

“你故意撩我是不是？”

“许你这么打我不许我撩你啊？”

“行，依你，”杨墨把团成团的小朋友窝进自己怀里，一只手给人揉伤一只手轻轻拍着后背，低沉的嗓音呢喃着哄着，“睡吧，睡吧，睡醒就不发烧了。”

小朋友睡了过去，眼角却还带着些泪水，杨墨感受着紧紧贴在自己身上的人的灼热，他无可奈何地心疼了，

“你以后要乖一点啊，”杨墨一边揉着他身后的伤一边念叨，“非得犯错惹我生气，”

杨墨试了几次想要起身去做饭，可小朋友太过粘人，只要一离开他就开始哭闹，只能让林清当一回外卖小哥。

“干嘛非让我来送啊，”

“他发烧了，粘人得紧，我没法起来做饭，”

“那你可以点个外卖啊，”

“他就爱吃这家，不在配送范围，”

“所以就让我跑一趟，”林清不满地看了杨墨一眼，“我回去了，我还一堆事情呢，”

“好，”

“他口味这么清淡的么？你家小朋友是不是属兔子的，”

“没，我刚揍了一顿，”

“你这刚回来你就……”林清看了眼表，“行行行，我走了，你这几天好好照顾吧，公司有事我叫你。”

杨墨回到卧室看着熟睡的余溪，终究是没忍心把他叫起来，

杨墨刚躺下，余溪就蹭了过来，找到那个熟悉的位置睡好，

余溪渐渐醒过来，一睁眼就看见杨墨正温柔地看着自己，和刚刚打自己的人好像不是一个人，

余溪凑过去，亲了亲杨墨的脸颊，

“不怕啊，你打多重我都不怪你，”

他的小朋友就是这样，永远不记仇。

————分割线————

沙雕小剧场

阿溪：你给我坐好！我不要面子的嘛！这写的都是啥呀！我都多大人了！

阿白：多大人了你也打不过你老公啊！

阿溪：不能让我反攻么！我的气质不攻么！

阿白：不然你先换个发型，你留一妹妹头咋反攻，“阿墨你过来，我今天要睡你！”这没有半点威胁性的好嘛！

（阿墨走过来，阿溪迎过去，）

阿溪：她欺负我……

阿墨：咱不理她。（亲亲抱抱举高高）

阿白：（记仇.gif）

（我太沙雕了，唉，可咋整。）


	5. 【墨溪】正文之日常

余溪身后疼的厉害，死活不肯自己吃饭，一只小手扯着杨墨的睡衣衣角，

“喂我吧，”余溪咧咧嘴，“疼……不要起来，”

“趴着吃饭是不是不好？”撒娇和喂饭都难不住杨墨，只不过这趴着吃饭让他犯了难，“不然我抱你？”

“也行，”

杨墨小心翼翼把余溪放在怀里，面对面的姿势让余溪有些脸红，杨墨也故意逗他，每喂一口都要说，

“啊，张嘴，”

一顿饭刚吃完余溪就扭着身子要下去，

“你这人……羞我！我不坐这了！”

“行行行，别乱动，不疼了是怎么着，”杨墨把他放到床上，“你以为我乐意这么抱着你！看的到吃不到，我馋得很，”

“你自己打的，还怪上我了，”

“是你作的，”杨墨蹲在床边刮了刮余溪的鼻子，“跟领导请个假吧，在家休息两天，”

“两天哪够！”

“你以为我打多重？”

“就很重……”余溪虽然顶嘴还是乖乖请了两天假，刚想撒娇就看见杨墨凑过来，额头对额头地测着温度，

“还是比我烫，”杨墨担心的目光能捏出水来，“我陪你睡，来趴好，”

“睡前故事，”余溪抓着杨墨的胳膊用脸蹭了蹭 “不讲故事我就折腾你，”

“好好好，讲故事讲故事，”杨墨的手还是有一下没一下的给他揉着伤，嘴里说着自己这次出差遇见的事情，

挨了打还发了烧的小朋友其实不需要睡前故事，没一会儿他就揪着杨墨的手臂睡着了。身边人沉沉的呼吸也让杨墨有了困意，

他前几天回家本想着给余溪一个惊喜结果发现箱子和厚衣服不见了，然后就提着一颗心。他不想在同事面前让余溪丢脸，也不想破坏了他的旅行，但又实在是担心他的身体，所以也没怎么睡好。

夜灯也被杨墨关掉，他沉沉睡去，屋里只剩加湿器运转的声音。

昏暗的房间，瑟缩在角落的七岁大的小孩子，门外传来的男人的打骂声和女人的哭喊求救声，过了一会儿，门被砸的直晃，

“你给老子滚出来！小杂种！你滚出来！”

小男孩抓了块布蒙在自己身上瑟瑟发抖，可门却终是被撞开了。

暴怒的男人红着眼睛闯进来，拳头落在他的背上，“我让你开门你敢不开！你是不是活够了！”

余溪身后一疼从梦中醒过来，脸上满是泪水，旁边的位置已经凉透，他顾不上擦眼泪，忍着疼跑到书房

杨墨听见动静抬头，看着哭红了眼睛的小人儿连鞋子都没穿，不禁皱了皱眉，刚想把他抱回去就被紧紧搂住，

“阿墨我做噩梦了，”

脖颈处冰凉的触感让杨墨心疼，他不停地抚摸着余溪的后背，却还是止不住他的颤抖和哭泣，紧紧扣在自己腰间的小手攥起了拳头，

“阿墨，我想妈妈了……”

只一句话就惹得杨墨眼眶湿润，心疼不已，

“要是想这样抱一会就踩在我脚上，你还在发烧，不能再着凉，”杨墨侧头吻了吻他的脸颊，咸咸的味道，“今天可哭的太久了，再哭要伤身子了，”

余溪听话地踩在杨墨脚上却还是哭个不停，杨墨也不急，只是偶尔在他耳边安慰几句，

“你有我了，咱不怕，不怕啊，”

凌晨四点，余溪终于重新睡着了，杨墨就靠在床头处理林清发过来的数据，

“咋还没发给我啊，”林清喝了口咖啡，“我知道你得哄小男朋友，可是吧江湖救急你也得管我，”

“你小点声，”杨墨看了一眼抓着自己衣角睡着的人，“他做噩梦了，我正在弄，马上就发给你，你以后江湖救急能不能挑个时间？”

“既然是救急我还能挑时间？你以为我愿意在这孤家寡人的加班啊！”

“你孤家寡人又不赖我，我只知道你耽误我哄他了，要不是我去书房弄这个破东西，他做噩梦的时候我怎么会不在？”

“你讲讲道理好不好？”

林清刚要继续往下吐槽电话就被挂掉了，他叹了口气，无奈地摇了摇头，“这男人，谈个恋爱跟变了个人似的，”

杨墨做完工作已经快五点半了，他给林清发了微信就钻回被窝，身旁的人下意识地凑过来，轻轻蹭了蹭他的肩膀，

余溪喜欢杨墨身上的味道，

他也喜欢清晨睁开眼第一眼看见的就是他，

杨墨还在睡着，余溪无聊，伸出手摸了摸男人的嘴唇，

“阿墨～阿墨～”

小朋友呓语一样的哼哼让杨墨有些苏醒，转过身子把余溪搂进怀里，“再睡一会，我好困，”

“嗯，”余溪被紧紧搂着，安全感倍增的同时也感受到杨墨的依赖，学着他的样子环过去，小爪子在杨墨后背上轻轻拍着，“阿墨睡觉～阿墨是个好宝宝，”

“嗯……”杨墨是真的累了，迷迷糊糊也听不懂余溪在说什么，只不过那温柔的声线说什么他都会应下，

余溪觉得有趣，

“这样的阿墨好像只撒娇的金毛，”

余溪又想起了昨天才挨过的责打，

“不是金毛，你可能是德牧，”

屋外阳光明媚，屋内昏暗温馨，余溪清亮的眼睛里满满都是爱意，

爱，是治愈噩梦的良药。

等杨墨醒过来已经九点多了，身旁的小朋友不知去向，可是屋里却飘着炒饭的香气，

杨墨走到厨房看着刚刚盛好饭的余溪，

“还真是好命，一起来就有饭吃，”余溪对着杨墨招招手，杨墨走过去微微欠着身子把头靠在余溪肩膀上，“可不是给你做的，我自己太饿了，你也不醒，”

“嗯，辛苦了，”男人才醒没多久，声音慵懒整个人也软踏踏，手在余溪身后拍了拍，肿胀已经消下去一点，“好些没？”

“一点都没好，可疼了，”余溪假装生气推开杨墨，“你怎么赔我！”

杨墨拉起他的手在手背上轻轻吻了一下，“小王子能不能不气了？”

“好！”余溪踮起脚回了杨墨一个吻，故意沾了他一脸口水，“这叫法式湿吻！”

杨墨抬手擦了擦，一只手搂住了余溪的腰，另一只手抚上他毛茸茸的后脑勺，笑着吻住微红的薄唇，唇齿相依的真切让余溪有些发晕，杨墨贪婪地吸取着两人唇间的空气，甚至咬住了余溪的舌头，逼他只能张着嘴任由杨墨啃咬，  
在这样一个气喘吁吁的吻之后，怀里的人软的像水，杨墨温柔的声音满满全是诱惑，

“宝宝，这才叫法式湿吻，”

声音凑的更近，

“我后悔了，既然要罚用什么不是罚，非要打肿干嘛？”

余溪听懂之后颇为不满，小拳头砸在杨墨坚实的胳膊上，

“大早上的！还吃不吃饭！”

“你还知道大早上的？等你好了要怎么补偿我啊？小白兔，”

“不理你了。”

余溪转身去端饭，杨墨转身去洗漱，两个人脸上满是幸福。

生活嘛，有个人陪在身边吵吵闹闹才有意思。

吃过饭，余溪趴在床上看书，杨墨坐在旁边处理事情，

“中午想吃什么？”

“这不才吃过早饭？”余溪趴着的时候声音有些闷，“唉，我看这书看的心情都不好了，我得吃点冰激凌，”

“你这都哪跟哪？”

“你需不需要吃冰激凌，工作那么辛苦，”

“我去拿，”杨墨坐回来一人一口地喂着余溪，“为啥非要买桶装的？”

“吃起来幸福啊，”余溪伸手揉了揉伤处，瘪了瘪嘴，飞过去一个眼刀，“真疼，”

杨墨放下冰激凌，挪过去给人揉伤，“再有下次，更疼，”

“还凶！”

“好了好了，你都念叨多少回了，不然下午带你出去玩？”

“不想动，很困，”余溪眯着眼睛享受着轻柔的按摩，“阿墨～我中午要吃炸鸡，”

“定外卖啊？”

“你去买给我吃，”

“行，我一会就去买，”杨墨揉着揉着就掐了一把，疼的余溪呲牙咧嘴，

“你干嘛！”炸了毛的小朋友像只被调戏的猫，

“手感好，肿了之后比平时手感更好，你不信自己摸，”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你欺负我！”

余溪碍于身后的伤不能裹着被子满床打滚，只能在杨墨出门买炸鸡前白他几眼，然后瞬间换上狗腿的语气，

“还想要可乐……可以么……”

“行，你还真是能屈能伸，”

余溪跪在飘窗的软垫上，等着杨墨的身影出现在眼前，忽然打开窗户，

“阿墨！”

杨墨被这一声吓了一跳，急忙往上看，毛茸茸的小脑袋出现在窗前，还在对着自己招手，杨墨无奈地招了招手，刚想走，却又听见小人儿在喊，

“谢谢老板的炸鸡和阔乐！”

杨墨笑了，

这他妈是什么绝世小可爱？自己可能真的是捡到宝了。

杨墨的脚步声刚从门口响起，门就被余溪打开，

“你是急着接我还是急着吃炸鸡？”

“都有都有，”余溪拿过吃的就往餐厅走，等把东西放好才看见杨墨如狼似虎的眼神在看着自己的双腿，像个少女一样把上衣往下拽了拽，“你看什么！”

“你只穿一件我的衬衫光着腿在我面前乱晃，你说我看什么？”

“流氓！”

“我觉得你的伤后天就好了，”

“怎么可能！”余溪忽然没了刚刚的娇羞，撩起衣服给他看，“你看看你看看，还肿着呢！”

“宝宝，我说的不是那里，”

“……”

“吃炸鸡么？”

余溪忽然就觉得炸鸡不好吃了，可乐也不好喝了，

（余溪：我现在就是后悔，非常非常后悔）

余溪虽然请了假却难免要处理些事情，杨墨更是忙到让余溪无奈，

“你咋那么忙啊，”

“我哪知道，”杨墨一边转笔一边看余溪在改稿子，“工作还顺心么？”

“还行吧，你也知道，我这个人不太合群，也就在你面前闹一点，”

“不闹，我觉得正好。”

杨墨回答这话的时候，头也没抬，余溪却忽然有些感动，

“阿墨，你是不是觉得我什么都正好，”

“你偶尔会使性子，吃飞醋，偶尔会喝酒胡闹还敢骗我惹我生气，人不大胆子却大的很，”杨墨停了笔抬起头看着余溪，“可是我能怎么办呢？我就是很爱你，你有好有坏，我恰好爱惨了这样的你，”

“我看你才是学文学的……”余溪扭扭捏捏地凑了过去，在杨墨的笔记本扉页留下一句诗，

“愿我如星君如月，夜夜流光相皎洁。”

杨墨笑了笑，

“夜夜流光啊……那可能得等几天了，你现在受不住啊，”

“我！谁跟你说这个了！”

当晚，余溪为了表示自己还在生气故意背对着杨墨睡觉，身后靠过来的人身上滚烫，连呼吸都带着灼热，

“非要这样睡啊？”

“嗯！”

杨墨的手在余溪身后游走，顺着脊柱一路向下，摸到微肿的地方轻轻点了点，

“我再问一遍，非要这样睡么？”

语气里的不满和手下动作的威胁让余溪转过身来，挥手勾住脖子的动作十分娴熟，

“就欺负我……”

杨墨在他发顶拱了拱，声音充满磁性和诱惑，

“快点好吧，我饿。”

“好，”余溪抬起头，明朗的眼睛都笑弯了，“马上就好了。”

————分割线————

沙雕小剧场

阿白：小朋友们坐坐好，我给你们讲故事！

阿墨：你说谁是小朋友？

阿溪：你叫我小朋友是不是调戏我？

阿墨：你调戏谁呢！

阿白：我走……我走行了吧……

阿墨和阿溪窃窃私语：你少理她，她满脑子黄色废料，是个奇奇怪怪的人。

（阿白摔笔.gif）


	6. 【墨溪】正文之辞职

余溪在家休息了两天就去上班了，坐在办公室垫着杨墨早上塞过来的软垫一阵无奈，

“你打轻点不就行了吗！”

“那你别犯错啊，”杨墨看了一眼撅着嘴生气的小朋友，“好了好了，晚上老公去接你啊，带你吃好吃的，”

“余溪，总监叫你，”

同事的声音把余溪从回忆中拉了回来，他点了点头，

“好。”

总监办公室。

“余溪，休息好了么？”

“休息好了，可能还是有些着凉，发烧了两天，现在好了，谢谢总监关心。”

“这个……”总监是个年纪不小的男人，语气里有些纠结，“有些事情是你们年轻人的私事我也不好说什么，可我们毕竟是个大公司，有些影响还是要注意的，”

余溪愣了愣，很显然他没听明白，

总监看着他的表情摇了摇头，

“你自己好好想想吧，我只能说到这了，再往深了说就要伤感情了，”

余溪从办公室出来总觉得心里有些不自在，注意影响？年轻人的私事？这都哪儿跟哪儿啊，

他专注地想着总监的话，没留神一屁股坐在椅子上，疼的立马又弹起来，格子间里瞬间探出几个好奇的小脑袋，不过他们脸上了然的神色让余溪想到了什么。

总不会是说我和杨墨的事情吧，

余溪猜对了，

自打那天他的一众同事看见他和一个男人搂在一起亲亲热热的样子，公司的风言风语就起来了，

除去几个觉得这是人家自己的选择的正常同事之外，其他人无外乎也就三种想法，

一种觉得恶心，

一种觉得那男人有钱，余溪是个攀龙附凤的人，

还有一种就是总监那样的老古董，觉得这样会败坏公司风气。

呸。

就这样的公司，风气还能好到哪去？

余溪长在福利院，比别人更敏感，一天下来他基本上可以确认，同事们的变化和总监的谈话说的就是这个事情。

余溪气鼓鼓地拿着手机给杨墨发了一个愤怒的表情，电话随即响起，

“怎么了？”杨墨的声音依旧温柔，

“没怎么……”

“没怎么你声音这么蔫？”

“我想要花，”余溪倔脾气上来了，“玫瑰花，一大束的那种，”

“好啊，”

“那你能不能一下班就让我看见，”

“我可以抱着花接你下班，”杨墨听着他半撒娇半生气的语气笑了，“怎么了这是，和谁置气呢？是不是同事收到花了你没有，不开心了？”

“他们才不配！”

“嘘，”杨墨知道这是真生气了，“要骂人咱回家偷着骂，或者我在你旁边的时候指着他们骂，别一个人的时候骂人，”

“你怕我被欺负啊！”

“那可不，”

余溪听见电话那头关门的声音，“才四点你就翘班啦，”

“我去给你买花，等我。”

余溪挂了电话从茶水间出来，看着一屋子忙忙碌碌的人觉得十分可笑，

下班的时候，余溪故意走在别人后面，老远就看见抱着玫瑰花站在门口的杨墨，

“诶这是接谁的呀？”

“不知道啊，这花好漂亮，”

“是啊，这男的也好帅，”

余溪快步走过去在别人惊讶的目光之中接过花束，还轻轻抱了抱杨墨，

“谢谢老板的花，”

杨墨看着余溪脸上荡漾着的笑意，又看了看身旁那些愣住的人，猜了个大概，

“行啦，还没摆够啊，回家了，”

杨墨极其自然地牵过他的手往车上走去，

窃窃私语被余溪甩在身后，杨墨半侧着身子搂紧余溪的肩膀，目光清冷地瞥了一眼那些人，

妈的，真烦。

余溪没注意到杨墨的烦躁，坐在垫了软垫的副驾上抱着花开心地笑着，

“这是我第一次收到花诶，”

杨墨看着他眼睛里亮晶晶的光，“喜欢吗？喜欢就天天给你买，”

“家里有没有花瓶？”

“有啊，就是不知道你喜不喜欢，”杨墨眼底的温柔快要溢出来，“早知道买束花能让你开心成这样我早就买了，”

“不啊，你买什么我都开心，”

杨墨刚刚的烦躁被余溪的笑容抹平了，只要小朋友开心，他没什么不可以的。

吃过晚饭刚到家，余溪就接到了总监的电话，

“余溪啊，我上午的话你是不是没听进去，这对我们的影响不好，”

“我劝你还是好好想一想吧，不是我老古董，你想想你爸妈知道了会怎么想，你不要孩子了么？”

“再说了就算你真的要这样也还是应该注意影响，别在大庭广众的场合这样亲密，”

“我先挂了。”

余溪气的发抖，一巴掌捶在桌子上把杨墨吓了一跳，

“这是怎么了？”杨墨走过来拿起有些红的手，放在嘴边吹了吹，“不气，和我说，怎么了？”

“我喜欢的是男的还是女的跟他有什么关系？一口一个注意影响注意影响，我这样有什么不好的影响么？我没偷没抢就抱抱我男朋友怎么了！”

“没怎么没怎么，来抱抱啊抱抱，”

小家伙的头窝在杨墨肩膀，起起伏伏的身子还在生气。

“消消气，”杨墨轻轻拍着后背，“阿溪怎么想的？”

“要不是手里还有几篇稿子我就辞职了，”

“辞职是大事，你要想清楚，不能冲动，”杨墨看着余溪，“当然，你做什么决定我都支持你，小朋友我还是养活的起的，”

“嗯……”余溪恢复了理智，“我再想想。”

第二天余溪照常去上班，他总觉得同事的目光不时地落在自己身上，而且自己跟的好几个稿子平白无故被交出去给了别人，

余溪在茶水间发呆，正好碰上几个同事，

“余溪啊，昨天来接你的是你什么人啊，”

“男朋友，”余溪面无表情看过去，“有问题么？”

“没有问题，”一个男人的声音传来，“不过我觉得你如果试试女孩子可能会后悔选择当个同性恋，”

“那我觉得，”余溪的声音忽然变的玩世不恭，“你要是试试男人，可能也后悔选择当个异性恋，不过就你这模样，也可能没人看得上吧，毕竟大家都不瞎。”

“余溪你这是说的什么话！”

“你先跟我犯浑我还得惯着你？我又不是你亲爹。”

余溪扭头就走，拿起手机去了楼下咖啡厅，

“阿墨，我想好了，”

“什么？”

“我要辞职，”余溪呼了一口气，“我恶心，在这里多待一天我都恶心，”

“好，那你按流程走，下班我去接你，”杨墨攥了攥拳头声音还是带着笑意，“宝宝辛苦啦，放心，你老公养活得了你～”

“嗯，那辛苦你啦。”

杨墨挂了电话就觉得血气上涌，余溪是个好脾气的，把他逼得要辞职一定是被针对了，

妈的，真是谁的人都敢惹。

杨墨冷着脸和助理说下午有事，然后就离开了，到了门口正好撞上林清，

“急急忙忙去哪？”林清揉着胳膊看见杨墨冷到冰点的眼神，“出什么事了么？”

“没什么，我的小朋友受欺负了要辞职，我去他公司，”

“让你说的跟小时候打架找家长似的，”

“他那个公司的老板你是不是认识？”

“哪个？”

“就那个古古板板的总监，”杨墨皱了皱眉，“古板不是问题，接受不了也不是问题，随意指指点点别人的生活和选择就会显得无知且傲慢，所以你以后还是别和他合作，到时候开会表决你肯定得不到我这一票，”

林清看着气呼呼走开的杨墨，一头雾水，

“这家伙谈了恋爱是真护犊子。”

林清刚坐到办公室杨墨的电话又追了过来，

“又怎么了？”

“既然认识你就打个招呼，下午我们余溪办辞职，利索点，别给我们使什么绊子，”

“行。”

“都是老狐狸了，别动我的小白兔，”

杨墨挂了电话就开车往余溪公司开，

平日里和余溪关系好的一个同事悄悄提醒他，“办辞职可没那么容易啊，没准儿会出什么幺蛾子呢，家里要是有什么关系不然提前找一找人？”

“不用，出什么问题再说。”

余溪敲开总监的门，不过几句话就出来了然后去人事办了辞职，一切顺利的超乎想象。

“还顺利么？”杨墨坐在车里看着余溪的公司，

“很顺利啊，也没同事说的那样难为我，”余溪收拾着东西，“你是不是在楼下，”

“嗯，东西多吗？我可以上去帮你，”

“不用，”余溪的声音有些抖，“我收拾完就走了，”

“不哭，阿墨在呢，”

“嗯。”

余溪抱着自己的东西出来的时候才三点，杨墨站在门口接他，余溪刚刚掩藏的情绪在看见杨墨的一瞬间全都爆发出来，

“阿墨……”

余溪只叫了一声就说不出话来，杨墨心疼地接过东西放回车里，又转过身去抱他，

“没事没事，”

“这是我的第一份工作……我……我还挺喜欢……喜欢的……”

“不是你的错，不是你的错……”杨墨不知道怎么安慰他，只是一直搂在怀里安慰，

“也……也不是阿墨的错，”余溪在杨墨宽厚的背上拍了拍，“要你养活我了，辛苦老公了……”

“应该的，不用急着找工作，缓一缓再说，”

“嗯……”

杨墨领着余溪回了家，余溪吃过饭就早早睡了，杨墨站在落地窗前发呆，满脑子都是余溪安慰他的那一句话，

就是这一句话打消了他所有的顾虑，

这样温柔的余溪，

这样爱着他的余溪，

他还有什么可自责的呢？

杨墨笑了，帮余溪关掉了手机闹钟，又给助理发了消息安排了工作。

他刚躺上床余溪就蹭了过来，

“呜……你怎么才睡啊……”

“睡吧，都会好起来的，”

“嗯。”

余溪沉沉的呼吸落在杨墨脖子上，他摸着小家伙身后的伤，心疼地吻住小朋友的脸颊，

“不能总是哭，我会心疼。”


	7. 【墨溪】正文之心结

杨墨在家陪了余溪几天，平日里欢蹦乱跳的小朋友却总是看起来没什么精神，不是窝在飘窗上抱着腿发呆就是钻到杨墨怀里乱蹭，

身后的伤已经好了大半可他还是光着腿四处乱走，

眼眶也总是红红的，总觉得下一秒就能哭出来。

杨墨知道这个时候乱想很不好，但是这样的余溪真的很软萌。

“阿溪，过来，”杨墨把笔记本推到一旁拉着小人儿坐在自己腿上，屁股悬空刚好可以揉几下，“我知道你心里难受，可是也要想想下一步怎么打算，要不要和我谈谈？”

“我不知道……”尾音里满满的全是委屈，余溪低着头抠着杨墨衬衫的扣子，眼泪吧嗒一声就落到杨墨手背上，长长的睫毛挂着水珠，一抬头满脸的无辜，就这么看着杨墨，

“诶呦，不哭啊不哭，我不是催你，我是说你可以没事的时候想一想以后，”杨墨把他抱紧，“你一辈子不工作我也养活得起，只是我觉得那样太屈才，”

“我知道你不是嫌我，”余溪的小手抓的衬衫出了褶皱，“我不然自己申请个公众号写着玩吧，总不能一直不写东西，”

“行，要是有什么需要的可以和我说，”

“嗯，”余溪从他怀里下来准备去拿电脑，忽然又想起来什么，“阿墨？”

“什么？”

余溪看着杨墨温柔的笑忽然没了勇气，把心里的话压了下去，只是说，

“晚上我给你煮粥吧，”

“好啊，”

杨墨看着踢踢踏踏走开的余溪，摇了摇头，

这什么别扭的小朋友，一肚子心事还不肯说，还做饭……做的熟么？

显然杨墨的担心是多余的，我们余溪当然把饭做熟了，就是……

做的太熟了，有点糊……

“那个……不然我们出去吃吧……”余溪挠着头看着被煮出锅巴味道的一锅粥，

“其实闻起来还是挺香的，”杨墨坐下尝了一口又吃了口余溪炒的菜，“还不错，比我想象得好多了，”

“不错吗？我没怎么做过饭，自己住的时候也不怎么吃晚饭……”

“为什么不吃？”

“房租就花掉我一大半工资了呀，”余溪的眼神有些黯淡，“我们还是出去吃吧，我可能就是这样，什么都做不好。”

“不，有一件事你做的很好，”

“什么？”

“招我喜欢，”杨墨把小小的人拽进怀里，“我喂你，”

“都糊了，你还不嫌苦……”

“苦？”杨墨吻了吻余溪的嘴唇，“那这样就甜了。”

“瞎闹……”余溪的声音还是有些失落，“你明天去工作吧，我想自己一个人在家，”

“行，那有事得给我打电话，”

“嗯，”

“还疼不疼？”

“疼……可疼了……”杨墨胸口的衣服被余溪揉的乱八七糟，“杨墨杨墨……杨墨杨墨！”

“哎，我在呢～怎么了呀？”

“我想耍疯，”

“你耍啊，没关系的，是摔东西还是打我？都行，”

“唔……”余溪一头撞进杨墨的胸膛，“共工怒触不周山……”

“你这都哪跟哪啊……”杨墨失笑地看着他，“是不是有什么想和我说的？”

“没有！”

“好好好没有没有，怎么那么大脾气，”

“我更年期！”

“阿溪，我觉得你可能是青春期，”杨墨贴了贴他的脸颊，“稍微吃点，然后带你去买点东西，”

“奥……好，”

两个人吃完饭，晃晃荡荡出了门，杨墨拉着余溪直奔一家玩具店买了一堆毛绒玩具，

“你买这么多这个干嘛，我又不是小朋友，”

“你不是说让我明天去上班么？你和它们玩，”

“我又不是精神分裂……”余溪嘴上虽然嫌弃却被一个大个的胡萝卜吸引住了，“那个，能不能要那个，”

细嫩的指尖从长长的袖子里伸出来指着高处的玩具，毛茸茸的头发，亮晶晶的眼睛，

杨墨在这一瞬间沦陷到了深渊，

“阿墨～这个胡萝卜可不可以给我买啊～”

软软糯糯的声音，汤圆一样又甜又温柔，杨墨伸手拿下来，心里已然被余溪萌化，嘴里却还是嫌弃，

“那么大个子白长了？非让我给你拿，”

“我还得踮脚嘛，再说了你是老板，你不给买我哪敢拿啊，”

“一天天胡说八道，你要什么我不给你？”

“那我要你叫我老公，”

“以后还是我做饭吧，你看你吃了自己做的饭都开始说胡话了，”

“哼！”余溪抱紧胡萝卜走到收银台，小手往后一指，对着收银员小姐姐，“和他一起的，”

杨墨抱着一堆娃娃走过来，笑的宠溺又温柔，

“您二位感情真好，”

余溪听了这话害羞得躲到杨墨身边，没了刚刚撒泼的气势，倒是杨墨顺手把人揽过来，接过话茬，

“是啊，我们感情很好。”

晚上余溪躺在床上翻来覆去地睡不着，在他不知道第多少次翻滚的时候一下被杨墨压在了身下，

“睡不睡？”

“我睡不着……”

“你还疼着我舍不得动你，但是你要是再滚来滚去的，”

余溪不等杨墨说完就把杨墨拽倒然后利落地窝在那个熟悉的怀里，

“好好好我这就睡这就睡，”

大手在后背上若有若无地拍着，夜灯也被杨墨关掉，小家伙终于睡去，只不过梦里好像并不美好，哭哭啼啼地喊着杨墨的名字，依旧醒着的男人被一声声喊的心疼，

“我在呢，在呢，”安慰的抚摸让余溪重新安静下来，眼角的泪痕被杨墨轻轻吻掉，“阿溪，什么都不说一个人忍着，你这样不会太辛苦么……”

余溪醒过来的时候九点多了，杨墨已经去上班了，余溪看着桌子上的早饭决定热一热吃掉，

“阿墨……”

“醒了？”杨墨一边看着电脑一边和余溪聊天，“吃点早饭，中午可以来找我吃饭也可以自己出去吃，难得自由，你看着安排吧，”

“嗯，我准备去趟福利院。好久没去了，”

“用我陪你么？”

“不用，我自己去看看就行了，给孩子们买点零食，”

“好，晚上我就回家了，”

“嗯。”

余溪挂了电话觉得饭也吃不下，扭头就开始收拾东西然后去了超市，

选了孩子们爱吃的东西又买了些玩具，打车到了福利院，

才刚刚下车几个相熟的孩子就跑了过来，七手八脚地把他手里的东西拿走，有个小个子的边笑边往院里跑，

“院长，溪哥哥回来了，还有好吃的！”

院长阿姨穿着米白色的毛衣，很是温柔，她身上的味道这么多年都没有变过，那是让人安心的皂香，

“胖了点，”

“嗯，”余溪挠头笑笑，“抱抱您啊，有一阵没来了，”

“过得还好么？”

“挺好的，”余溪的眼神有些躲闪，“我有……有男朋友了，”

院长只是愣了一下，随即就笑开了，

“那很好啊，比你大还是比你小？”

“比我大八岁，”

“大了好，年纪大的知道心疼人，有人照顾你了，我就放心多了，”院长的手抚摸上余溪的脸颊，这个孩子打小就懂事，比别人更惹人疼，“哪天再来啊把他也带来给我看看，好不好？”

“好。”余溪眼睛朦朦胧胧，声音也有些抖，“我怕我配不上他……”

“怎么会呢？我们余溪是最温柔善良的孩子了，怎么会配不上呢，”

余溪坐在福利院的院子里看着孩子们玩，当年的他也是这样，只不过他是躲在角落里的那个，

余溪呆愣愣地坐了一上午，婉拒了院长一起吃午饭的邀请，打车去了杨墨公司，

公司前台。

“先生您好，请问您找谁？”

“您好，我找杨墨，”

“杨总监？您有预约么？”前台小姐翻看着杨墨今天的会客安排，

“没有，”余溪有些无力，要不是因为手机没电才不会在这里废话，“所以我见不到他么？”

“如果没有预约我不能随便带您见总监，总监今天很忙，”

“那能不能让我在这充充电？我早上出来的急忘了充电，”

“可以的。”

余溪坐在前台的椅子上发呆，忽然听见一个熟悉的声音，

“阿溪？”杨墨看着呆愣愣的余溪吓了一跳，“你怎么来了？怎么不进去啊？”

“我没有预约，人家不让我进，”

“那你给我打电话啊，”

“我手机刚充上电，”

前台接待急忙过来刚想解释，杨墨就摆了摆手，

“给你介绍一下，这是我……”

“我是他弟弟！”

余溪抢白了一句，立马被杨墨瞥过来的眼神吓得低下了头，杨墨不顾别人的目光，拉着余溪往办公室走，咔哒一声锁上了门，

“你是我什么？”

“我是……我……”

杨墨站在余溪面前，身高差距和气场的压迫让余溪说的话都有些抖，

“我惹你生气了么？”

“没有，阿墨没有惹我生气，”

“那怎么不要我了？我不想当你哥哥，”

“我是怕……怕你难办……毕竟这是公司，说出来人家会说闲话……”

“余溪，看着我，”

杨墨的声音冷静有力，余溪顺从地抬了头，

“我问你，我喜欢你有错么？”

“没有错。”

“那你喜欢我么？”

“喜欢，”余溪想了想，“很喜欢。”

“那他们凭什么说闲话？”杨墨看着余溪委屈的表情还是狠不下心继续冷着脸教训，拉过来走到沙发前抱着人坐在自己怀里，“是不是连你都觉得，这是错的？”

“我没觉得，我只是不想让你也面对那些窃窃私语……”

“我知道，”杨墨在余溪额头吻了吻，“可是我不怕，只要你在我就不怕，我只怕你不要我，”

“我要你，”余溪又红了眼眶，“我怎么会不要你呢，”

“阿溪，”杨墨的手放在余溪身后，“这几天别扭什么呢？把心里话说出来我就不罚你，不然咱们再重新来一次，”

余溪身子一僵，又听见杨墨低沉的声音，

“里里外外，全都重来一次，”

“你威胁我，”余溪想起那一日被塞了姜的疼痛搂紧了杨墨的脖子，

“五，四……”

“别数别数，我说还不行吗，”余溪扭着身子要下来，却被杨墨紧紧抱住，

“在我怀里说，别扭了好几天现在还想跑哪去？”

“奥……”余溪瘪瘪嘴，“我是觉得人家有句话说的可能是对的，”

“什么话？”

“我们不在乎，父母是不是会在乎，”余溪顿了顿，“我是没什么，我妈妈死了，我爸在监狱里，可是你爸妈会不会不同意，他们要是想要孙子孙女怎么办……”

“还有，你会不会也想要个孩子，而且我爸也不是判的无期，他应该也快放出来了吧……我一个杀人犯的孩子……是不是配不上你……”

“说完了？”

“嗯，”

余溪刚想抬头身后就被杨墨狠狠拍了一下，

“一天天胡思乱想，信不信屁股给你打烂？”

“呜……不打……”余溪拼命搂着杨墨，“阿墨不打，还疼呢……”

“还疼着就敢胡思乱想，”又是重重的一巴掌，余溪随着拍打往杨墨身上靠了靠，“过去的事情怨得着你么？生在那样的家庭，你才是受害者，最苦的人就说你了，你为什么还要责难自己？”

“我不想要孩子，我爸妈也不是老古董，他们早就知道了，这些糟心事不会和我说嘛？非要自己一个人忍着，”

杨墨每说一句就往余溪身后拍一下，不过十几下又隔着牛仔裤，余溪倒是不怎么疼，只不过在办公室被抱着拍打很丢人，

“不打了不打了，我知道错了，”

“就因为这些和我别扭真不值当的，”杨墨帮他揉着，“你看还多挨了十几下巴掌，是不是更亏了？”

“嗯，”

“以后有什么想不开的得和我说，我不喜欢你瞒着我一个人逞强，”

“好了好了……我知道了，”余溪被杨墨的碎碎念弄的羞愧难当，

“叫声哥哥就饶了你，”

“喂，”

“不叫的话我们现在就回家，我看你叫不叫，”杨墨作势要起身，吓得余溪拉着杨墨的衣角，

“哥哥……哥哥饶了我吧……杨墨哥哥～”

撒娇的尾音像是钩子一样钩住了杨墨的魂，他把余溪按在自己怀里好好地亲了又亲，

“不许乱想了，”

“嗯，”

“下次不信哥哥怎么办？”

“呜……”

“回话，”

“挨揍，”

“对，”杨墨故意凑到余溪耳边，“我还要睡服你，”

“我……我已经服了，”

“还不够，”

余溪的肚子咕噜叫了一声，杨墨无奈地摇了摇头，

“早饭不吃，午饭也不吃，我看你是真得再挨顿打，”

“下不为例下不为例，”余溪讨好地摇着杨墨的手臂，“我饿了，哥哥，带我吃饭吧，”

“卖乖倒是快，”

“谢谢哥哥，”

两个人路过前台的时候，余溪被杨墨拽住，

“应该和人家说什么？”

“谢谢你的充电线，还有……”余溪看了看自己被杨墨牵着的手，笑着摇了摇，“我刚刚骗你了，我是他男朋友，”

杨墨点了点头，又摇了摇头，声音不大却落在每个人耳朵里，

“这是余溪，我的爱人，”


	8. 【墨溪】正文之迟来的礼物

算是解开心结的余溪恢复了平常的状态，开始认认真真打理起自己申请的账号，他其实也不知道要写点啥，干脆就把日常零零碎碎的小事写了下来发出去，关注的人没几个，不过杨墨关注了，还帮他推广到了朋友圈，

“你看没看总监昨天发的那个朋友圈，那个公众号好像是那天那个男孩子的，”

“总监男朋友的公众号啊，那我要关注，我要看看他都写些什么，”

“哎呀，你在这上班被压迫还不够还要吃人家的狗粮啊，”

“可是他们站在一起真的很好看啊！多和谐！”

“对对对！我也觉得！”

杨墨听着隔壁茶水间传来的窃窃私语，无奈地叹了口气，余溪要是知道这个在他看来是爆炸性的消息只是会引发一众女孩子的羡慕，是不是觉得那几天自己的担心太多余了呢？

虽说小朋友的别扭劲儿被自己缓了不少，可是余溪骨子里带的不安总是让杨墨头疼，他一直在等余溪主动和他说小时候的事情，希望能在他需要的时候帮他解开心结，但是现在看来，有些事可能需要杨墨自己去问了。

所以在一个风和日丽的下午，杨墨去了福利院，见到了院长阿姨。

“您好，我是余溪的男朋友，”

“啊，那天余溪来的时候和我说过了，他呢，他怎么没来啊？”

“我是一个人来的，这些东西是给孩子们买的，”杨墨不喜欢拐弯抹角，“阿姨，余溪最近状态起起落落的，我来主要是想了解了解他之前的事，看看我怎么帮他，”

“之前的事啊，”院长叹了口气，“那我慢慢和你说吧……”

“阿溪他爸爸酗酒，醉了之后就会打人，他妈妈拦也拦不住，就只能受着，”

“女人嘛，丈夫这个样子，就把所有的精力和爱都给了孩子，所以他妈妈在的那几年，阿溪日子过得还算不错吧，虽然总是被他爸爸吓醒但也没受太大的罪，”

“后来他爸爸喝酒越来越凶，就当着余溪的面打他妈妈，把孩子吓得浑身发抖，跪在地上求也没有用，还经常也跟着挨打，”

“最后是有一天他爸爸又要打孩子，余溪那时候发着高烧被从被子里揪出来，他妈妈急了，把余溪推进里间自己在外面守着，结果就被活活打死了，”

“孩子他爷爷奶奶早就去世了，姥姥姥爷也不要他，他爸被抓进去之后他就被邻居送来了我这儿，”

“阿溪怕黑怕的厉害，也不爱说话，更不喜欢和小朋友们玩，”

院长指了指角落里的一个椅子，

“他就坐在那，一天天地坐着，也不知道在想什么，”

“后来上了学，他是最让人省心的一个了，再后来大了些，自己打工挣钱再加上奖学金，也特别懂事，”

“余溪一定很喜欢你，不然他不会说害怕自己配不上你，”

“你要好好对我们余溪啊，小伙子，”

“嗯，”杨墨听的心里生疼，“他当时来有没有带什么东西啊？”

“东西？没有什么东西，阿溪命苦，他妈什么也没给留下，他总带着一个小皮箱，里面是他妈给做的几件衣服吧，还有小时候的玩具，”

“福利院的孩子，没过过好日子，就连生日都过得草率，他就这么苦哈哈地长大了，”

杨墨走之前，院长拉着他的手握了又握，

“好好对他啊，一定要好好对他，”

“您放心。”

杨墨坐在车里半天缓不过来，罕见地点了支烟，眼泪止不住地往下流，

在伤痛和不安中长大的余溪，要有多坚强和善良才会有现在这般温柔乖巧的性情啊，

他攥紧拳头也止不住眼泪，泪眼婆娑之中拨通了电话，

“阿墨～我今天涨了十几个粉丝呢，你发朋友圈还是管用的，”

“真棒，晚上吃什么？”

“阿墨你哭了？”余溪放下笔记本电脑从床上蹦下来，“怎么哭了？谁欺负你了？你告诉我我去和他打架给你报仇，”

“没人欺负我，”杨墨的声音闷闷的，“我想你了，”

“那回家啊，我在家等你呢，”余溪有些着急，杨墨不是这样的人，他在余溪心里就是牢靠的代名词，“不然你别开车了，打车回来吧，”

“没事，你等我，我马上就到，”

“好，那你慢点开，我不跑，我就在家里。”

余溪挂了电话就开始在屋里踱步，这人是怎么了，哭的他心慌，

杨墨刚一下电梯，就看见门打开了，余溪露出一个小脑袋，然后就被小朋友抱了个满怀，

“阿墨不哭，是不是做错什么事情被领导骂了，”

“没有，就是想你了，”杨墨搂着余溪软软的身子，“终于把你养胖了些，”

“我做了饭，咱回屋吧，”

“好。”

面对面坐下之后余溪才看清了杨墨的样子，眼睛通红，眼神里满满都是心疼，

“怎么了嘛，还哭起来没完了，”余溪假装严肃，“而且我闻到了哦，你抽烟了，”

“是，我错了，”杨墨伸出手，“你打我吧，”

余溪笑着拉过他的手翻过去在手背上落下一个轻飘飘的吻，

“我才舍不得打你，有烦心事可以吃东西啊，不一定要抽烟的，伤身体，”

“夫人教训的对，”

“吃饭吧，”余溪看着一脸顺从的杨墨觉得好笑，“你今天咋这么软啊？要不要余溪大哥哥喂你饭啊？”

“你说谁软？”杨墨挑了挑眉毛，又问，“谁是大哥哥？”

“你是，你是大哥哥，”余溪把头凑过去等着杨墨揉，“逗几句就翻脸，”

“没翻脸，我就是觉得你是不是对我有什么误解，晚上我们好好聊聊吧，看看谁软，”杨墨摸着余溪软软的头发，

余溪觉得气氛有些奇怪但也没有闻到危险的味道，直到他晚上被杨墨吃干抹净趴在人家怀里休息的时候得出了余溪语录的第一条真理，

“永远不要对你家男人说软这个字，”

至于为什么？

你见过凌晨四点钟的城市么？

日子悄悄过，余溪每天就写写东西，做做家务，不知不觉还胖了一些。

杨墨还是很忙，可是每天下班回家第一件事就是给余溪一个大大的拥抱，余溪总会觉得这样的杨墨像极了金毛，

“你怎么那么腻啊？”余溪的手在杨墨的头上呼噜着，

“充电，”杨墨深吸一口余溪身上的味道，“你好甜，”

“一天天胡说八道，”

吃晚饭的时候杨墨云淡风轻，

“明天我不去了，在家陪你，”

“嗯？明天什么日子啊，为啥要陪我？”

“陪你还需要理由是怎么着？”杨墨白了余溪一眼，捏了捏余溪的小手，“我想你了嘛～”

“奥，”余溪面无表情地喝了一口粥，

“你怎么那么冷漠！”

“我腰疼……”

余溪哀怨的眼神和语气让杨墨词穷，目光闪躲，

“我腿也疼，屁股也疼，哪哪都疼，”余溪咄咄逼人，

“行行行，说这么多不就是让我刷碗么！以后都我刷碗，你负责哪哪都疼，”

余溪被杨墨吃的死死的，呆愣愣地坐在椅子上看着杨墨刷碗的背影，一点也不生气，

“老公，”

“嗯？”

“你不讲理的样子好可爱～”

“没你可爱，”

商业互吹（？）之后，两个人腻腻歪歪躺在了床上，余溪像只小兔子一样窝在杨墨怀里，他扒拉着杨墨睡衣上的球球，

“你这个睡衣好可爱，还有小球球，”

“那不是你给我买的么？”杨墨在心里翻了个白眼，“睡吧，我有点累了，”

杨墨的呼吸渐渐平稳，余溪倒是难得的没睡着，指尖轻轻点着杨墨的嘴唇，一不留神被杨墨抓在手里紧紧包住，

男人闭着眼睛，把小白兔的手放在嘴边轻轻咬了咬，声音满满都是困意，“再不睡就吃你了，”

“奥，”

余溪被杨墨搂的紧紧的，他蹭开了杨墨胸前的扣子，安安稳稳地睡了过去，

咱也不知道为啥非要贴着肉睡，

可能是舒服吧。

余溪是被一阵生日快乐歌吵醒的，

阳光温柔地照进来，余溪看着杨墨推着巨大的三层蛋糕朝自己走来，

“我？今天不是我生日啊？”

“补给你的，”杨墨顿了顿，“补给你之前二十五年的，”

余溪惊讶地张开了嘴，杨墨拉着他吹了蜡烛也许了愿，蒙着余溪的眼睛走到了客厅，

满满当当二十四个盒子，

余溪像个小朋友一样惊讶地捂着嘴，眼泪马上就要夺眶而出，

“别哭，”杨墨圈着余溪坐在地上，“咱们慢慢拆，不着急，”

“这还有顺序啊？”余溪指着盒子上的序号发问，

“当然啊，你按照顺序拆，”

一号盒子里是一身小娃娃穿的衣服，粉蓝色十分可爱，余溪笑着往自己身上比了比，

“好看的，多衬你肤色，”

“你就哄我吧，”

二号盒子里是一大袋子磨牙棒，杨墨看着余溪询问的目光无奈地挠了挠头，“知识盲区，我不知道两岁的孩子能不能吃这个，但是肯定你能吃，我就买了，”

“好，一会儿我们看电影吃，”

三号盒子一直到七号盒子都是小孩子的玩具，从铁胆火车侠到四驱车，从小霸王游戏机到游戏王的卡牌，余溪一脸崇拜地看着杨墨，

“你哪弄来的？这些可真的都是童年记忆了，”

“嗯，咱俩慢慢玩，”

杨墨看着余溪拆第八个盒子的时候紧紧攥着拳头，余溪看着小王子这本书笑了，

“我在你眼里那么厉害啊，八岁就能看懂小王子了？”

杨墨眼中的心疼让余溪愣了愣，随即就笑开了，两行热泪划过脸颊，

“谢谢阿墨，”

余溪抹了抹眼泪继续拆，全套十万个为什么，篮球，印上自己名字的马克杯，当然还有十八岁成人礼的一盒冈本，

余溪摇了摇小盒子，“你确定这个我用的上？”

“我和你用，”

“混蛋，”余溪笑着骂了一句，然后拆出了一打杨墨手写的游乐园兑换券，“这又是啥？”

“游乐园兑换券啊，欢乐谷还是迪士尼，国内还是国外啥时候去都行，我陪你，要是用完了我再给你做，”

“啊……阿墨好有钱，”余溪小心翼翼地把兑换券叠好装进睡衣口袋里轻轻拍了拍，“那这个可要收收好，”

“诶嘿？为啥我的十九岁生日礼物是一身兔子睡衣，”余溪往身上比了比又撇了撇嘴，“还有俩耳朵，”

“多可爱，你那个羽绒服不也有俩兔子耳朵么，”

“可是睡觉戴帽子很奇怪啊，”

“我又没让你睡觉戴，”

“奥，”余溪看着剩下的几个盒子，“会不会你放了钱给我！”

“那还真没有，不过到确实有张卡，”杨墨看着余溪财迷的目光，“大玩家的卡，你不喜欢抓娃娃么，”

“也行诶！”

当余溪欢呼雀跃地拆掉最后一个盒子，看见里面的复原照片时傻掉了，

那是一张很老的照片了，

照片上是四岁的他和他漂亮的妈妈，

余溪和妈妈眉眼很像，温柔又可爱，

“你……你哪来的这张照片……”

“去求你姥姥姥爷要来的，”

“呜……”余溪的小手摩挲着照片上的女人，嘴里只是咕哝着喊了两声妈妈就泪流满面，一抬头正对上杨墨的目光，双手伸着，“你把我弄哭了，”

“是阿墨的错，宝宝不哭了，”杨墨搂着余溪坐在沙发上，小人儿哭的难过，呜呜呜的声音也让杨墨心酸，

“就……二十五岁的礼物呢……”

余溪吸着鼻子抽抽搭搭地看着杨墨，

杨墨吻了吻他脸颊的泪珠，

“不知道我这个老男人你有没有兴趣要，”杨墨蹭了蹭余溪，“不要也没办法了，我赖上你了。让我做你的小狐狸吧，我的小王子。”


	9. 【墨溪】正文之家

当余溪把所有的隐秘暴露在杨墨面前之后，他很少做噩梦了，

那个男人狠厉的责骂，

带着风声挥下的棍子，

母亲凄惨的哭嚎，

瑟缩在角落的男孩，

这一切都离余溪越来越远，

他梦里更多的是身边这个牢靠的男人，永远稳妥永远冷静，当然永远爱他。

杨墨感觉到余溪的目光，

“怎么了？小作家写不下去了？”

“没啊，我在看你，补充能量，”

“直接过来抱抱多好，”杨墨放下文件，拍了拍自己的腿，

余溪蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来跨坐在杨墨腿上，小脸蹭在他的脖颈，拉着长音唤着，

“阿墨～”

“怎么那么会撒娇，”杨墨捏了捏余溪的耳垂，

“我没撒娇，阿墨～阿墨～阿墨～”

“我在呢，”杨墨把余溪拉起来让他看着自己，“下周末准备带你回家，我爸妈要见见你，”

“啥？”余溪瞪着眼睛看着杨墨，“我……那个……诶……就是……”

杨墨看着语无伦次的小人儿觉得有趣，“怎么了？”

“诶……我紧脏……”

余溪的小脑袋蹭在杨墨胸口，然后就看见杨墨举过来的手机聊天记录，

“你看嘛，你再不跟我回家，我爸妈要把我轰出去了，”

“奥……”余溪快速瞟了一眼手机屏幕，”啊那行吧……我做一做心里建设。”

余溪不知道，攥着小拳头的他落在自己男人眼里，简直是可爱暴击。

”阿溪，我爸妈很喜欢你，他们还关注了你公众号，”

“你说啥？？？我公众号就是写咱俩日常的啊！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

余溪一边鬼叫一边捶着杨墨坚实的胸肌，然后忽然停了动作，

“我穿啥！”

“嗯？”

还没等杨墨反应过来，余溪就已经冲到衣帽间，开始找衣服，

“杨墨！你过来！”

杨墨慢悠悠走过去，看见小家伙一手一套衣服，急切地问着，

“我是穿西装还是穿休闲，是冷色还是暖色，我不能穿最喜欢的粉色了是不是！可是这个颜色我又觉得显我老，还有我这个头发，我需不需要剪短一点，我……”

余溪的碎碎念被杨墨的吻堵住，小孩子不安的情绪被熟悉的薄荷味道压下去，身子也逐渐放松，手里的衣服尽数扔在地上，一小只软踏踏地靠在杨墨怀里，

“放松一点，好不好啊，”

“我……我不知道该穿什么啊……我……”

“家人，是和我一样的家人，”杨墨轻轻拍着余溪的后背，“所以你想穿什么就穿什么，想怎么样就怎么样，明白么？”

“嗯……”

杨墨感觉到怀里人的颤抖，明白对余溪来说，家人是个太陌生的词汇，就这样抱了一会，大灰狼又恢复了本色，

“当然啦，你在我面前如果不想穿也可以的，我更喜欢那样，但是在别人面前就不行，我会生气，”

“什么时候了还逗我……”

“别怕，有我呢。”

杨墨安抚住了余溪的情绪之后，又拨通了爸妈的电话，

“我们下周回家，别太热情啊，我怕你们吓到他，”

“你这孩子，怎么和我们说话呢，”杨妈妈顿了顿，“杨奇也在，”

“他在干嘛？”

“他放假了啊，所以也在，那个，林清……他和……嗯……”

“妈，年轻人吵吵架很正常，你就别问了，杨奇脾气倔，就闹着别扭呢，”杨墨不露声色地转移了话题，“阿溪爱吃鱼，爱吃甜的，不能吃辣，不喝酒，”

“怎么能不喝酒，不和我这个老头子喝……”

杨爸爸的话还没说完就顿住了，杨墨都能脑补出自家老爸被老妈瞪了一眼立马闭嘴的样子，

“他还有什么不吃的么？”

“没啊，就这些了，阿溪其实挺好养活的，刚刚还闹着说不知道穿什么见你，现在又跑去写东西了，”

“文笔挺好的呀，就这样我就觉得不错，”

“行了行了，快别点评他了，记得也做点我爱吃的，”

“你爱吃啥？”

“行……我先挂了啊，妈，”

杨墨挂了电话无奈地摇了摇头，这还没见着呢就地位下降的这么厉害嘛……

“出来吧，躲什么呢？”

余溪听见这话把小脑袋从门口探进来，

“我这么穿可以么……”

暗红色的卫衣，休闲的牛仔裤，白色的运动鞋，

“好看啊，”杨墨盯着余溪的卫衣，“兜里有糖？你这卫衣好可爱，”

“啊我刚买的，其实给你也买了一件，但是怕你不穿……”

“我怎么不穿，明天我没客人要见，明天就穿。”

所以第二天看惯了总监西装革履的同事们，看见他穿着印着“兜里有糖”的卫衣，一阵惶恐。

你兜里有糖又怎么样？哪有人敢要。

杨墨知道大家的腹诽也不气恼，哼着歌找到了林清，

“你这穿的……兜里有糖？”

“不好看吗？阿溪给我买的，”

“好看，”林清移开目光继续看手里的合同，“你要是就只是来显摆你这件衣服的就可以走了，”

“喂，”杨墨敲了敲桌子，“下周末我们回家，我妈说杨奇也在。”

林清听见杨奇的名字手里的笔掉在了桌子上，马上就又拿起来，“那又怎么样，”

“一起去么，”

“你带你媳妇回家我跟着凑什么热闹，不去，”

“行，那你就别去，”

杨墨出了门无奈地摇了摇头，门内的人则是愣怔了好久，半晌才拿出抽屉里的合照，

男孩子趁乱吻在自己的侧颈，正好被抓拍下来，

林清可能自己都没意识到他看着照片笑的有多温柔。

时间一晃就到了回家的日子，两个人穿着情侣装走在路上，很是扎眼。

余溪有些小心翼翼地拉了拉杨墨的手，

“好多人在看我们，我不是故意要这么扎眼的……”

“没事，他们是羡慕，”杨墨握住那只汗涔涔的小手，“你不要去理别人的看法和目光，没事的，”

“好，”

两个人走到车库，余溪打开了后备箱，又一次确认礼物都带全了，他被杨墨的目光看的不好意思，

“我强迫症而且还很紧张，”

“没事的，”杨墨拉开副驾的门，“走吧，都有我呢。”

车子开的平稳，渐渐远离了城区，到了一幢别墅前，余溪看着等在门口的人，咽了咽口水，不安地在杨墨手心抓了几下，杨墨觉得这也的小朋友有趣又可爱，笑着回抓了几下，挠的余溪痒痒的。

“叔叔阿姨好，我是余溪，”余溪的声音软软糯糯，一双眼睛眨巴眨巴盯着杨爸爸杨妈妈看，颜控的两个人心下十分激动，“后备箱里是我给您二位买的礼物，我这就去拿，”

杨妈妈更熟络些，把余溪从杨墨身边拉过来，摸着余溪的手，

“不用不用，让杨墨拿就行了，你冷不冷啊，深秋了穿卫衣不会太薄么？”

“我里面穿了秋衣，”

“真乖，”杨妈妈摸了摸余溪的头，

“妈，我也穿了秋衣，”

“你那么大个子又冻不着，”

杨爸爸和杨妈妈拉着余溪进了屋，杨墨在后面拎着礼物跟着，

杨奇听见动静慢悠悠从二楼下来，看见穿着情侣装的两个人，一脸茫然，

“哥，这个是……”

“余溪，我男朋友，”杨墨指了指杨奇，“我堂弟，杨奇，”

“你好啊，”

“啊你好，溪哥，”

杨奇打完招呼就跑回屋去洗漱，

“他怎么这么晚才起？”

“倒时差，”杨爸爸的声音温厚，“诶……那个，小溪？”

余溪被这个称呼可爱到了，笑着甜甜地应了一句，

“爸，你自然点……还小溪……过两天是不是就叫大河了？”

“那你都怎么叫他，啊对，阿溪，过来，会下棋么？”

“我……我就会下跳棋，”

“……也行啊！”

杨墨看着自己爸爸翻箱倒柜找出来一副自己小时候总玩的跳棋，轻轻戳了戳妈妈，

“我爸这是怎么了？”

“听你说过阿溪的身世之后就心疼的不行，非说一定要人家感觉到家的温暖……”

“行……行吧……”杨墨朝楼上努努嘴，“他呢？他又怎么回事？”

“和你叔叔他们吵架了就跑过来躲着，林清他俩是怎么回事，是不是闹矛盾了？你叔叔婶婶那边都已经松口了，现在这俩孩子又闹上了，一天天没个消停，”杨妈妈的目光落在余溪身上，“还是我们阿溪好，又好看又可爱，”

“妈……中午吃啥？”

“都准备好了，我这就去做，我今天亲自下厨，”

杨墨看着去厨房忙活的妈妈，又看了看认真下棋的爸爸和余溪，行，他正好有时间去和杨奇谈谈。

“可以进么？”

“可以。”

杨奇刚洗完脸换好衣服，眼底的青色让杨墨皱了皱眉，

“怎么了？没睡好么？”

“嗯，”杨奇躺在床上，“哥，你说我是不是个坏孩子。”

“怎么会，你虽然从小爱闯祸但是也不至于是个坏孩子吧，”杨墨对这个弟弟总是宠爱的，“你和林清怎么了？”

林清这两个字一入耳，杨奇的眼圈就红了，整个人泄了气一样蹲在地上，

“能怎么样……他不要我了，”

“嗯？”杨墨知道两个人在闹别扭，可是没想到到了这个地步。“要不要和我说说？”

“不用了……没啥必要……”杨奇挠了挠头，“带我去和小哥哥打个招呼吧，我刚刚还没睡醒，怪没礼貌的。”

“好。”杨墨在心里骂了林清一万遍，“我们下楼。”

楼下的两个人已经不再下跳棋，杨爸爸拉着余溪看自己养的鱼，余溪脸上的笑容让杨墨放心了许多，

“溪哥，不好意思啊，我刚醒，”

“没事没事，”余溪略显骄傲地看着杨墨，“我现在也有弟弟了！”

“是啊，以后淘气可以带着他，别的不说，在闯祸这方面我们杨奇可厉害了，”

“哥！”杨奇跺了跺脚看着杨墨，撒娇的样子让余溪觉得很可爱，

“你别老逗人家，”余溪把杨奇拉到身后，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，“我以后罩着你，你放心吧！”

杨墨看着余溪拍着胸脯的样子笑了，凑过去揽上余溪的腰不着痕迹地在他身后拍了拍，“怎么了？还打算弄个小帮派？我们阿溪护的住自己么？”

赤裸裸的威胁！

余溪看着杨奇迷茫的眼神羞红了脸，一扭身跑进了厨房，

“阿姨我看看有什么能帮忙的，”

“行啊行啊，那你帮阿姨剥蒜吧，”杨妈妈看着余溪通红的小脸，“不舒服么？”

“没有，杨墨老逗我，”

“杨墨，不许欺负人家！”杨妈妈笑着递过来一头蒜，“阿姨骂他，以后要是被欺负了就找阿姨，看看谁那么大胆子。”

杨墨听着余溪撒娇卖萌地控诉自己，无奈地对着杨奇摊了摊手，

“你看你哥多惨，”

“哪有我惨，”杨奇撇了撇嘴，“清哥都不理我了，”

“这不有我呢么，一会儿啊你多喝点酒，我自然有办法把他招来。”

“真的？”

“我啥时候骗过你？信我，准没问题。”

饭桌上，一大家子人其乐融融。

杨墨拧不过爸妈，便松口说让余溪喝一点红酒，小家伙得了圣旨开开心心地喝着酒，吃着碗里杨妈妈夹过来的菜，不一会儿就小脸红扑扑的。

“叔叔，我敬您，”小朋友恭恭敬敬地站起来，碰了杯之后便一饮而尽，“我……我其实很怕您这个年纪的男人的，但是今天……今天我……我……”

男孩哽咽的声音让杨家一家三口很是心疼，杨墨站起来把余溪揽在怀里，

“乖孩子，你喝多了，”

余溪把眼泪蹭在杨墨身上，迷迷瞪瞪张嘴就咬，

“你才喝多了。”

杨墨冲着父母点了点头，打横把人抱上二楼的房间，把他安置好之后再下来发现又倒了一个。

杨奇呆愣愣坐在地上，一声一声喊着林清的名字，

杨爸爸杨妈妈看着杨墨，

嗐……早知道就不这么弄了，这家伙一下喝倒两个……

“杨奇？”

“清哥……”

“我是杨墨，”

“我不要杨墨……我要林清……林清……”含混不清的话听起来全是难过，杨墨拿着手机录了一段发给林清。

“半个小时内把这个喊着你名字的小东西从我家接走，不然我就把他扔到马路上，”

“杨墨，那可是你弟弟！”林清愤怒的声音传过来，他当然知道杨墨这样做是为了什么。

“那又怎么样，反正我说到做到，爱信不信，”

杨墨利落地挂了电话，把杨奇拉起来扔到沙发上坐下继续吃饭。

“你就不能对他温柔点啊……”杨妈妈走过去想给杨奇盖上被子，

“妈你别这样，一会儿咱们吃完都上楼，把他自己扔这，弄的惨一点，让林清那个破男人知道心疼。”

“行……”

“唉，这俩孩子，一个身世那么苦，一个谈恋爱谈的身心疲惫的……唉……”

“爸您就别伤春悲秋了，阿溪有了我不会苦了，至于杨奇，你相信我，林清心里有数。”

“嗯。”

林清被杨墨的语音气的差点砸了杯子，平日里沉稳的人混不吝起来还真是没辙，他一遍又一遍看着杨墨发来的杨奇趴在地上喊自己名字的视频，越看心里越不是滋味，

行吧……那就去接过来吧。

林清一路上回想起那天自己对杨奇的失望，现在忽然觉得，是不是应该换个方式和他好好谈谈……

“我到了，”

“奥，我这就下来，”

杨墨一开门就看见黑着一张脸的林清，他装成无辜的样子摊摊手，

“不怪我，他喝多了只找你不要我这个哥，我没办法，”

林清扒拉开杨墨径直朝沙发那一团黑影走去，杨奇窝在角落里抱成一团，很明显是冷了，

“你他妈不知道给他盖被子？”

“你再吼人就被你吼醒了，”

“混蛋。”林清脱下外套把杨奇包起来，然后又抱起，几个月没见，他好像瘦了不少，杨奇闻到熟悉的味道便迷迷茫茫的睁开了眼，

“清哥……”

“睡觉，我带你回家，”

“清哥……呜……”杨奇以为是梦，搂着林清窝在他脖子开始哭，泪水流在脖子上，凉凉的，“你怎么那么狠心……连我梦里都不肯来……这都几个月了才让我梦见你一次……”

“您二位慢走，”

林清瞥了一眼拉开车门的杨墨，“你给我等着！”

“随你～照顾好我弟弟，春梦了无痕，”

林清开着车听见车后座睡着的人哼哼唧唧，只有自己的名字声声入耳，

“我在呢！”林清被叫的心慌，语气一凶，杨奇倒真的呜呜咽咽了起来，

“我……对不起……对不起……我不叫你了……你别生气……别生气……”

杨奇小心翼翼的在后座抽泣，林清干脆把车停在路边，坐到后面把人拉进怀里，

脸上横七竖八淌满了泪痕，嘴唇抽搐，甚至手背都被咬出了牙印，

林清看着平日被宠的没边的小霸王这个样子心里被生生揪了一下，愣了愣只能叹口气把他搂紧，轻轻拍着后背，

“好了好了，不凶你了不凶你了，”

“呜……呜……”

“这几个月怎么把自己弄得这么狼狈？”林清能摸出来他后背单薄了不少，“听说你都不怎么睡觉？”

“梦不到你……我很着急……”杨奇昏昏沉沉地说着，林清就那样静静地听他念叨，手有一下没一下的拍着后背，直到不再哭闹这才开车回家。

杨墨看着床上睡得横七竖八的余溪气不打一处来，略显粗暴地把人圈进怀里在身后狠拍了几下，

“你打人！我要去告状！”

“你去啊，去告诉我爸妈说我打你屁股，你去吧，”

“呜……丢人，我才不去……”

“以后一口酒都不给你喝，”杨墨看着余溪瘪了瘪嘴，又挥起巴掌补了几下，“再瘪嘴？你听见我刚刚说啥了么！”

“知道了！”余溪神智不清但是还是感觉的到疼的，挣扎着要躲开杨墨的怀抱却被人箍的死死的，

“再乱动拱出火来我可不管你醉没醉，”

“嗯……”

从善如流，是余溪最大的优点。

林清折腾了半天终于给杨奇洗了澡换了衣服，这才躺到床上，谁知道刚睡着，就听见咚的一声，等林清推开门才发现杨奇裹着被子睡在地上，

“我……”林清看着睡得很香的人十分无奈，“欠你的，”

等杨奇再回到床上的时候旁边躺着满脸嫌弃的林清，但是嫌弃归嫌弃，那熟悉的手感和温热的呼吸让林清舒服了许多，

他摸了摸杨奇更加明显的腰身，

“胖一点吧宝宝，你可是要心疼死我了……”


	10. 【墨溪】正文之“清奇”的谈话

杨奇是在林清的怀里醒过来的，这一认知让他很开心，软软的嘴唇刚在林清胳膊上吻了一下就听见一个清冷的声音，

“要是醒了就放开我，我去做早饭，吃完饭你就回家。”

杨奇看着那双没有波澜不容置疑的眼睛，悻悻地从林清怀里钻了出来，目送人离开。

他在林清家住过一阵，知道这是客房不是自己常睡的主卧，这样的事实让一醒来就被冷言冷语针对的人心里更委屈，把自己当成鸵鸟团成一团，钻进被子里红了眼眶。

林清叹了口气，小家伙太腻人，他又实在舍不得把他推开，当了一夜人形抱枕，现在觉得胳膊酸疼。

杨奇迷迷糊糊地感觉林清进来了，果然熟悉的声音再次响起，

“起来吃饭，”

依旧没有温度，

杨奇来了脾气，“我不吃。”

“不吃饭怎么能行？”

“就是不吃，你想让我走我现在就走，不劳烦你给我做饭，”

杨奇掀开被子要去换衣服，却硬生生被林清的目光吓得不敢动，站在床边不知道如何是好。

瑟缩着揉搓着衣服的人终于取悦了男人，林清舒缓了语气，“这样，你乖乖吃饭，我听你解释，可以么？”

杨奇愣了愣，用力地点了点头，又红了眼眶，几个月过去了，他终于肯听自己解释了。

“但是，解释的方式不一样，”林清挑了挑眉，“受罚也接受吗？”

“接受，”

“罚站挨打都接受？”

“都接受，”杨奇的回答没有一丝犹豫，“只要别让我走，怎么样都行。”

“好，那先来吃饭吧。”

杨奇洗漱完坐在餐桌前，看着一桌子极具营养但是全是自己不爱吃的东西，哀怨的目光让林清有些无奈，毕竟是在宠爱里长大的孩子，再怯生生也还是会无意间撒娇，

“乖，吃完饭我就折抵一些你的过错，一会就能少挨几下。”

林清看着杨奇听话的吃饭，忽然觉得有些感慨，他和杨墨有一样的喜好，但却因为是杨奇，一直没舍得动过手，总觉得孩子还小，总觉得他吵吵闹闹哄一哄也没什么。直到几个月前小家伙被在gay吧捉到，身旁还腻着几个不怀好意的人，可杨奇却醉的不省人事，还当众拒绝了林清去抱他的手。

林清觉得别扭，很别扭。

所以林清在把他送回家之后就离开了，消失在杨奇的生活里。

电话不接，微信删除拉黑，就像没来过一样。

杨墨总是有意无意地说起杨奇，说他被家里关起来了，说他想自己想疯了，说他请了假出国去玩，说他一夜一夜的睡不好，

可是当林清看见瘦的不成样子的人，心疼的要死，昨夜醉酒之后闹着说的那些话，一句一句都让林清难受。

一走了之不是办法，谁都离不开谁。

所以，那就打一顿好好教育教育吧。

杨奇在林清的注视下吃完了饭，

“清哥……我……”

“墙角站着去，”林清朝一边努努嘴，“面壁，手抱头，不许乱动，”

“是……”单纯的体罚让杨奇有些疑惑，但还是照做了，只不过没受过罚的人，是不可能不乱动的。

杨奇听着身后逼近的脚步声，终于安稳地站定了身子，下一秒就被一只大手揽住腰间，然后身后一凉，内裤和睡裤都被脱掉，掉在地上。

“清哥！”杨奇一声惊呼，回应他的却是又急又重的十几下巴掌，他没挨过打，又羞又疼的感觉让他在林清怀里挣扎，却一下也没躲开。

“会站了么？”

“会了会了，”

“重新站，手抱头，”

杨奇身后又疼又痒，他委屈地看着林清，“哥……我屁股疼……”

“不疼我揍你干嘛，”林清点了点杨奇的手，“要是敢碰，我就把你手也抽肿，今天你的屁股可不归你，我会好好对他的，放心。”

小人儿开始重新罚站，挨了打之后果然老实了许多，

林清看着有些红的屁股笑了笑，“行了，把裤子脱好，然后过来吧，”

杨奇撅着嘴叠完衣服走了过来，看着放在旁边的戒尺不知所措，

“你以为就挨巴掌？哪那么容易饶了你，”林清往后坐了坐，拍拍自己的大腿，“来吧，趴上来，”

杨奇震惊地看着林清，最终还是认命地趴了上去，屁股像献祭一样落在人家手里，这样的感觉有些不爽。

“解释，”林清一边说话一边拍打着两团嫩肉，“我想听听你要说什么。”

身后不轻的巴掌打的杨奇说话也断断续续的，

“我那天……啊……不是……不是去找乐子的……诶呦……我是……我是去喝酒……”

“为什么喝酒？”

“心……心情不好，啊！疼……疼啊……”

“心情不好就能喝的醉成那样？”林清拧起臀尖的一块肉，“那你是怎么和我说的话还记得么？”

“清哥……清哥……太疼了，我不记得了不记得了……”

林清松了手帮他轻轻揉着，“你推开我，和我说，‘我不用你管我，林清，’指名道姓的拒绝我，长本事了。”

“嗷！哥……我是混蛋……我那天犯浑来着……啊你别打了……别打了……”

原本大红的地方现在已经变成深红，杨奇大口大口地喘着粗气，

“继续说，”

“说什么……”

“说之后的事，说说我……不理你之后的事……”

杨奇听了这话又撒起娇来，“那我要你抱着我我才肯说，我不要在这趴着挨揍……”

“趴我腿上挨巴掌还是跪到床上挨戒尺，自己选，”

“我……”杨奇偷偷地把手伸到身后想揉一揉，却一把被林清按在腰间，屁股上又挨了十几下，“啊！哥！你要打死我了！”

“死不了，”林清的语气满是不满，“你都不吃不喝不睡觉地折腾自己都没死，怎么我打几下屁股就死了呢？”

杨奇被噎的说不出话来，身后也疼的有些委屈，趴在林清腿上呜呜咽咽地哭了起来，林清没想过杨奇会这么快就哭起来，愣了一会只能认命地把闹脾气的小朋友拉起来坐在自己怀里，

“委屈了？”

忽然温柔下来的林清让杨奇心里更加酸涩，把头埋进他怀里的时候却也愣了一下，消瘦的手骨节分明，在林清胸前戳了戳，

“你怎么也瘦了，”

“我想你想的，”

“那你为什么不来见我……”

“你都不要我管了，我还见你干嘛，”林清的声音也有些委屈，“我看你醉成那样急得不行，你还把我推开了，许你委屈不许我委屈么？”

“我……我错了……”杨奇没见过这样的林清，他也真的不记得自己那天做了什么，“你别气了好不好……”

林清不说话只是玩着杨奇的头发，这让杨奇有些不安，

“清哥……好哥哥……老公……主攻大人……”

“主攻大人是个什么称呼，”林清终于憋不住了，温柔地揉着刚刚被自己打肿的地方，“还没交代呢，这些日子你都干嘛了？”

“我联系不上你很急……但是我爸妈又……又给我捣乱死活不让我找你，还把我锁家里了……”

“然后我就绝食来着，他们拧不过我，就把我放出来了……”

“可是我把你弄丢了，你怎么也不肯理我，我也不敢过来见你，然后那时候绝食就把胃饿的总是疼，我干脆搬出来一个人住也就不怎么好好吃饭了，”

“再后来，就想出去散散心，我前几天刚回来，还在倒时差，”

杨奇说的轻松，林清却听得揪心，在他闹别扭的时候，小家伙一个人扛着不吃饭，一个人搬家，一个人出国散心，想想就心疼，

“怎么能不吃饭？”林清威胁地把手放在红肿的地方，“就算是有一天我死了你也得好好活着，明白么？”

“我明白你奶奶个孙子！”杨奇愤怒地骂了一句，“林清你别以为我不敢跟你动手！我！我……”

杨奇把手举起来却舍不得落下，到最后整个人泄了气蹲在地上，

“我要死在你前面，”

林清被这句话气乐了，“你比我小十岁吧，死在我前面？那么喜欢英年早逝么？”

“我不管！我受不了一个人，我……我……”杨奇被林清气的跳脚，拉过林清的胳膊狠狠地咬了一口，

“闹完了？”林清温柔地揉了揉杨奇气鼓鼓的小脸，“那我们来算算，去酒吧醉酒，推开我不要我管，不吃不喝虐待自己，你说我应该打你多少下？”

杨奇看着笑着的林清，又看了看旁边的戒尺，“啊……我……那个……”

“一个错一百下是不是不多？”

“不行不行……会打死我的……不行！”

“那就这样了，过来趴好，”

“我没同意！”

不由杨奇争辩就被按趴回去，腿弯被林清用腿压住，两只手也被反剪到身后，

“一百五十下戒尺，我不重打，安安稳稳地挨完，剩下那一百五就换成巴掌，每天挨，你要是不老实，我就一口气全打完，听明白了？”

“明白了……”

林清压着火气下了手，已经被打成大红色的屁股受不得戒尺的疼，更别说从来没挨过打的杨奇了，不过二十几下就疼的直扭，

“老公……老公我错了……”

“你现在认错是不是晚了点，”林清继续打着，“喝酒是谁教你的？不用我管这种话又是哪来的胆子说出来的？”

“啊啊啊啊，疼啊疼啊……你轻点，我……我错了我真的错了，”

一百下过后，臀上已经一片戒尺印，但也只是红肿没有太为严重的地方，可是杨奇却哭嚎的厉害，不知道的以为受了什么刑讯，

“哥，不打了好不好……疼……”

“这才一百下，”林清放下戒尺松开对杨奇的束缚，一只手轻轻摩挲着满是汗水的小脸，一只手揉着身后的肿胀，“你看看你瘦成什么样了？”

“老公……我真的好疼了……”

“错了没？”

“错了，”

“那我打你你很冤？”

“不冤，”

“那就好好忍着，”

最后五十下，林清打的狠厉，每一下都是高高举起重重落下，肿了一圈的屁股受不住这样的责打，每一下都会深深陷下去然后再弹起，

杨奇耷拉着脑袋紧紧拉着林清的裤腿，嘴里含含糊糊地认错，可怜的不行，

“好了，还算乖，”

跟从水里捞出来一样的小家伙被抱到浴室里里外外清洗干净，肿胀的疼痛让本就虚弱的杨奇有些低烧，

“老公，”

“哎，我在呢，”林清凑过去亲了亲他，“你有点低烧，乖乖睡一觉就好了，”

“苦，”杨奇刚刚吃过药闹的厉害，“药好苦，”

“那这样呢？”林清终于吻上了那双薄唇，小人儿嘴里的清苦药味充斥着口腔，依旧青涩的吻技还是能够轻易地被林清反客为主，直到杨奇呜呜咽咽着哼哼，他才放开，“老公甜么？”

“甜的，”杨奇咂咂嘴，手要往身后摸却又停了下来，“不让摸，”

“现在可以了，”

林清拉着杨奇的手摸着满是棱子肿起很高的屁股，

“后天吧，从后天开始每天还巴掌，你还欠我一百五十下，我们就每天睡前三十下，好不好？”

“呜……”

“我没和你要利息已经很好了，还不知足，”林清在杨奇耳边轻轻说，“你去问问余溪，他出去喝醉被杨墨打成什么样？以后要是再犯错，这里就会肿，明白么？”

“emmm……我哥也打人啊……好可怕，”

“那我可怕么？”

“不可怕，”杨奇忽然睁开眼睛，“把我手机给我，”

“好，有什么急事要处理么？”

“那倒也不是，”杨奇找出二维码，“赶紧把我加回来，要不然不给你打，”

“行，”林清笑了笑，“不过你给我个收款码是要闹哪样？”

“我……”

杨奇被加了回来，嘴里却还不满的嘟嘟囔囔，“那你还不听我解释就删我微信呢，是不是也应该罚你，”

“你要罚我什么？”

“罚你……罚你……罚你抱我！”

“这不抱着呢？”林清看着杨奇瘦削的脸，“给你个任务，好好吃饭，然后胖回去，”

“我要是不呢？”

“屁股要是一直肿着也能显着胖点，怎么样，不然三十巴掌改成日常？”

“不用不用，我好好吃饭好好吃饭，”杨奇钻进林清怀里，不一会儿就沉沉地睡过去了，

林清拿出手机看着杨墨几个小时前发来的消息，

“我把你可爱的弟弟打了一顿，”

“啊，随意，”

“你怎么那么冷漠，”

“你又不会打坏他，而且我很忙，我夫人在学做面点，我在帮他打下手，你赶紧搂着人睡一觉吧，他还在倒时差，”

“行，还是谢谢你，”

“那可不敢，你把余溪从酒吧带出来的恩情，小生没齿难忘，”

“滚吧，”

“得嘞。”

林清拍了拍怀里腻歪的紧的人，亲亲热热地睡了一觉。

嗐，小两口闹别扭嘛，打一顿的事儿闹那么严重干嘛。

————分割线————

啊哈哈哈哈回锅你们要看吗？

溪奇作死组合早日出道吧……我都好奇俩孩子一起挨打得多吵……


	11. 【墨溪】正文之回锅肉

【应你们的要求，两条线同时进行？杨奇在线回锅，余溪掉线罚站，好简单粗暴一个题目】

杨奇挨了打还发了低烧，窝在林清身边睡得倒算踏实。

余溪做完了面点，看了看刚刚放下手机的杨墨，“林清的消息么？杨奇没事吧，”

“杨奇没事，挨了顿打，睡觉呢，”

“……那还能叫没事？”余溪洗干净了手捏了捏肩膀，“我昨天喝多的事……能不能不罚了，”

“本来就不罚，那是我答应的，”杨墨指了指自己爸妈带来的给余溪补身体的吃的，“但是你要答应我，好好补一补，最近你天天忙到半夜，我怕你受不了，”

“好，”余溪应下之后就跑去看刚刚烤好的面点，蹦蹦跳跳像个孩子。

杨奇睁开眼睛，身后肿胀的痛感让他有些委屈，一头撞上旁边人的胳膊，

“醒了？”林清摸了摸杨奇的头发，“还行，虽然瘦了那么多，倒还是好的挺快的，都不烧了，”

“疼……”

曾经不可一世的混世小魔王现在窝在自己身边嘟囔着疼，emmm，林清觉得心情很愉悦，

“来我给你揉揉，”

“不给我上药么……”

“不过是肿了，不用上药，”林清轻轻揉着，“再说了，还有巴掌要挨呢，”

“老公～”杨奇别别扭扭凑过去，“能不能不打了……我真的好疼了，”

“不能，你乖啊，我去做饭，”

“不要，”杨奇黏人的本事不差，现在软软糯糯的样子更是让林清无奈，

“那我不去做饭咱俩晚上吃啥啊？”

“呜……我不管……”

“行，那我定外卖，”林清拿出手机，刚按亮就被杨奇抢了过去，

“你不爱我了！之前背景都是我来着！”

“我……”林清看着闹个不停的人很是无奈，“唉，我也不是硬心肠啊，我看着你的照片又见不到你的人，那我……我也难受，对不对？”

“不管！你给我换回来！”

“换换换，这就换，小祖宗我这就换好不好？”

“那你换啊！”

“……那你把手机给我啊……”

“奥……”

杨奇看着林清换上自己的照片，又趴了回去，小爪子摸着自己肿胀的屁股，开始委屈，

“你打我……”

“是，我还得再打你五天，”

“呜！你这叫欺负人！”

“欺负你怎么了？我自己的小朋友不让我欺负么？”

林清的怀抱温暖又可靠，杨奇蹭了蹭，“我……我怕疼，”

“知道怕就是好孩子，乖啊，我们明天开始，”

“你不是说后天么！”

“明天，你听错了，外卖都太腻了，我还是给你做饭吧，”

杨奇看着林清去厨房的背影觉得很气，拿出手机给杨墨发了微信，

“我要溪哥的微信，”

“好，”

余溪看着蹦出来的好友请求吓了一跳，对着杨墨晃了晃手机，“杨奇？”

“嗯，”杨墨走过去从背后抱住余溪，“点同意，我看看小崽子要和你说什么，”

“啊……好，”

余溪这边刚同意，那边就发来一大串的消息，

“溪哥，林清打我！”

“我好疼啊，然后他还要打我！”

“我哥是不是也这么欺负你！”

“咱俩哪天合计合计起义吧！”

余溪看着吐槽的越来越凶的人好想告诉他杨墨也在旁边看着，“别回，我看看还能说出啥来，”

“奥……”余溪心跳的突突的，直到看见杨奇那一句，

“这次太匆忙了，哪天有空一起去蹦迪啊，”

“我……”余溪看着杨墨修长的手指敲下一行字，

“我是你哥，你要作死别带着我们余溪，到时候被发现没人饶得了你，”

杨墨的回复让对面没了动静，

男人贴近余溪的后背，双手在余溪身上拍了拍，

“别和他蹦迪，这孩子从小到大就没什么事情瞒得过我，到时候别怪我不给你们面子，”

“这和我没关系啊，我什么都没干……”

“我知道，你要是已经干了什么，还不知道怎么回事么？”

“就会威胁我，”

“这可不是威胁，我认真的。”

杨奇看着手机惊呆了，他正在瑟瑟发抖时，余溪回了消息，

“这次是我呀，好好挨打，等你好了我带你去吃好吃的，加油！”

杨奇忽然觉得人生无力，

“挨打还需要加油么？”

第二天晚上，可爱的杨奇就明白了余溪这句话的含义，挨打真的需要加油。

杨奇洗漱完毕，看着端坐在卧室沙发上的林清，就开始腿软，咽了咽口水刚想开口就被林清摆摆手拦住了，

“脱光，墙角罚站，半个小时，”

“不是……”杨奇委委屈屈，“不是只要挨巴掌么……”

“想多挨几下？”林清刚准备挽袖子就看见小崽子利落地脱光了衣服跑到墙角罚站，“这不是会站么？”

林清还是走了过去，照着最肿的地方连扇了十几下巴掌，“以后的四天别等我提醒，自己洗完漱就站到这来，听见没有？”

“啊，听见了听见了，”

“屁股往后撅，不用站直，”

“呜……”杨奇羞红了脸，却还是乖乖把屁股撅了起来，

“好好反省，要是乱动会挨揍，”

“好……”

林清坐回去，看着杨奇哆哆嗦嗦罚站，鲜红的屁股和白嫩的大腿形成鲜明的反差，尤其是小人儿因为紧张，屁股还在微微颤抖，

啊，欺负人的感觉真好，

“站不住了？”林清故意压低了声音，

“没……”

“那你抖什么？”

“我……这个姿势有点累……”

“不累罚你干嘛？需不需要我帮你？”

“不用不用……我能站好，”

“乖。”

林清翘着二郎腿继续玩味地看着他，看他发抖，看他一次又一次把屁股撅高，看他悄咪咪活动腰，看他把重心从左脚换到右脚，又从右脚换到左脚。

“行了，过来吧，”林清看了看表，“还差十分钟，那我就多打你十下吧，站的实在是不怎么样，”

“哼……”

“你说什么？”

“我说好……”杨奇瘪着嘴就要往林清腿上趴，却被拉住了，

“挨打前要认错的，为什么打你？”

“我喝酒，凶你……还不好好吃饭……”

“嗯，求我，”

“什么？”

“求我打你，”林清看着杨奇怨念的目光差一点就要憋不住笑出声，轻轻咳嗽一声，“赶紧的，”

“求……求你打我一顿……”杨奇嗫嚅着说了出来，脸已经红透了，

“好，趴过来吧，”林清看着杨奇撒气似的趴在自己腿上，刚刚那十几下已经给红肿的屁股加了些热度，现在摸起来正合适，“不乖的小奇奇被老公打屁股，丢人么？”

“丢人……”

“那以后听不听话？”

“我一定乖，”

在杨奇毫无防备的时候，林清开始了狠狠的拍打，巴掌打在红肿的屁股上，杨奇很快就呜呜咽咽地求饶，可是没有任何作用，每一下都是带着风扇下来，这样的巴掌不比戒尺好受，臀肉随着扇打抖动，林清很坏，连大腿内侧都落了几下，直接打的小人红了眼眶，

长手长脚的少年被按的死死的，只能无助地踢腿求饶，

不过四十下巴掌，却让小朋友的痛感达到了顶峰，

“站起来，”

杨奇站在林清腿间，擦了擦眼泪，抽抽搭搭地不肯抬头，

“谢我，”

“我……”不满的情绪被林清的目光压下去，“谢谢老公的教训，”

“不客气，”林清站起来揉了揉他的头发，“光着睡吧，这几天睡觉就别穿衣服了，”

杨奇伸着手想去揉揉却被林清制止，

“别碰哦，敢碰老公要打手心了，”林清把杨奇抱到床上，圈在怀里，“睡吧，睡醒就不那么疼了，”

“嗯……”

“然后明天晚上就又会这么疼了，”

“呜呜呜，”杨奇撒起娇来，“你给我揉揉……好疼”

“不揉，”

“老公……求求你了，”小家伙拿着林清的手往自己身后放，“心疼心疼我好不好……呜，我好疼，”

“就是心疼你才揍你，”林清小心翼翼地揉着伤处，“乖孩子，睡吧，老公在呢，”

“嗯……”

哭累了的人吸了吸鼻子睡了过去，林清的手却还在给他揉着，“看你还敢不敢有下次，”

一连三天，都是这样的程序，杨奇这个从小被宠大的孩子在林清手里被训的服服帖帖，

最后一天。

杨奇乖巧地站在那个熟悉的角落，身后的伤重了几分，但却也只是红肿，连硬块都没有，林清摆弄着手里的姜，不一会儿杨奇便开始不安，

“老公是要做饭吗？”

“罚站的时候可以说话？”

“不阔以……”

“那就闭嘴，”

姜塞已经削好，林清看了看表，才站了十分钟，不过……

“过来吧，今天少站一会，”

“好，”杨奇的目光一直落在林清手里的姜上，“这个……是啥啊，”

“姜啊，过来趴好，”

杨奇不安地趴下，身后隐秘的缝隙被扒开，他激烈地挣扎，却被一巴掌打的老老实实，

“最后一天，戴着姜挨完三十下，别乱动，不然我加罚了，”

“是……”杨奇不知道姜罚是什么感觉，但隐隐约约觉得会很难熬，

没有润滑，只是靠着姜上的姜汁，干涩的侵入让少年有些不适应，十几秒之后，内里炸裂的火热灼烧让他疯狂地摇头，却不敢乱动，

“老公……老公好辣……”

“对，要开始了，”

林清像个没有感情的机器，巴掌落下的比平时更慢，每一下都让杨奇充分消化，

臀面的钝痛，收缩之后姜汁的热辣，被迫放松之后又是一下狠狠的巴掌，如此反复了三十下，小家伙疼的浑身是汗，

“我希望你能记住这次的错，如果再犯，我保证比现在重，明白了么？”

“明白，”杨奇疼的颤抖，“能不能拿出去……”

“放松，我帮你拿出来，”

姜塞一拿出来，小家伙就从林清怀里扭了出来，跑到旁边生气去了，

“不要理你了……”

“哎呀，怎么还不要老公了呢？”林清拉着杨奇往浴室走，“这哭的一身汗，来老公再给你洗个澡，这里也要洗一洗，不然还会疼，”

“不要！”杨奇委屈得要死，说什么也不依，

林清的耐心出奇地好，一句一句地哄，终于被自家小朋友搂住了胳膊，

“你坏！”

“我还可以更坏，”林清吻着满是泪痕的小脸，“许久未和夫人行鱼水之欢，不知道今天可不可以？”

“你刚揍完我！还要睡我！哪有这样的道理！”

“不只我一个人想，”林清的手揉捏着杨奇的胸口，“你不想要么？”

蛊惑人心的妖精也不过如此吧……

所以，刚刚还哭天抢地不让人碰的小朋友被自己老公从浴室一路欺负到卧室。

和这边的一室旖旎不同，

余溪可可怜怜地站在书房的角落，双手颤抖着托着板子，

坐在椅子上的男人脸色很不好。


	12. 【墨溪】正文之良药

本章高甜，慎入！

看了之后谁也别跟我要杨墨！我还没有呢！

————分割线————

余溪已经站了半个小时了，胳膊已经酸的不行，但还是颤抖着举着戒尺，面壁的姿势看不见杨墨的表情，但他能想象的到，男人一定已经气坏了。

本来只是一个平常的夜晚，余溪觉得气氛还可以，鼓起勇气和杨墨说了一件事。

“阿墨，我有个事情想让你帮忙……”

余溪揉搓着衣角的动作有些心虚，但是脸上的表情却很严肃，杨墨点了点头，

“你说啊，我看看我能不能帮到你。”

“那个……我……我想借钱……”余溪说完这话立刻看了看杨墨，却发现他已经变了脸色，急忙拉住杨墨的胳膊，“我……我是公众号运营要用，但是我没那么多钱，我……我挣了钱就会还给你，你相信我，”

杨墨不可置信地睁大了眼睛，气恼和怒火直冲头顶，

“你觉得我是因为这个生气？”

余溪听着杨墨因为怒气而有些颤抖的声音，害怕了，

“那……那个……我，我不要了，我也不写公众号了……我就在家等你回来好不好……我…别赶我走，”

杨墨气到绝望，他拼命压住胸口的怒气担心打坏了余溪，指着角落，

“站着去！”

“好……”

余溪怯生生地面对着墙，一双眼睛里满是惊恐，

他搞砸了，

杨墨回想着余溪刚刚说的话，越来越气，自己捧在手里的人竟然要和自己借钱，还说会还给他，他们还要分的这么清楚么？竟然还觉得自己是因为不希望他工作？所以还一直在担心会被扔出去？

杨墨觉得头疼得要炸了，之前的所有悉心呵护好像都没能给余溪一个足够安全的保护罩。

“胳膊伸平，”杨墨拿着戒尺走过去，把戒尺放在余溪摊平的掌心，“要是掉了我就揍你，”

“是……”

杨墨坐在椅子上喘着粗气，他压着心头的火气，却觉得越来越无力，偷偷看一眼罚站的小家伙，细弱的胳膊一直在抖，毛茸茸的后脑勺看起来也委屈极了。

“过来吧，”杨墨努力地把声音平复，

“嗯……”余溪整个人都站的有些僵，一点点地挪了过来，手臂也终于可以放下，颤抖着攥着戒尺，“你……你要戒尺么……”

“不要，”杨墨略显粗暴地把余溪扯过来抱在怀里把戒尺也扔到了桌子上，余溪坐在杨墨结实的腿上有些惊讶，

“不打我了？”

“谁告诉你的。”杨墨黑着脸给余溪放松着酸疼的胳膊，“我自以为给你了足够的安全感，阿溪，”

杨墨只说了一句话竟然红了眼眶，“你不愿意说的童年我偷偷去查，为了弥补我缺席的那些年你受的苦，我把生日礼物和自己都送给了你，”

“我带你去见我的朋友和同事，我毫不避讳你和我的关系，”

“我把你介绍给我的爸妈和亲人，我爸妈也很喜欢你，”

“我计划着和你过一辈子，你现在说你要和我借钱？我在你心里难道只是外人么？”

余溪愣住了，他看着杨墨满脸泪痕却还是没忘记给自己揉着胳膊，忽然十分自责，他耷拉下脑袋，

“对不起……阿墨……对不起……”

“我不要你的道歉……”杨墨把余溪的头抬起来，“你还要我做什么才肯相信我……相信我是真的想和你在一起一辈子？”

“阿墨……阿墨我信你啊……那是……那是下意识的习惯……我就是……”余溪没见过杨墨哭的那么难过，小爪子在他的脸上呼啦着，“别哭啊，你别哭，我……我信你，我真的信你……但是我就觉得……我被抛弃过一次……是不是还会有第二次……我……”

余溪看着杨墨受伤的表情十分自责，攥着杨墨的手往自己脸上打，“你打我吧，你只要别哭了怎么样都行，”

“是我的错……”杨墨反握住余溪的手不肯打他，他的声音哑了些，“是我低估了那些事情给你带来的伤害，是我的错，”

余溪被杨墨放下来，他不安地看着杨墨，“阿墨……”

“说实话，现在是不是很怕我会一走了之？”

“是……”

“阿溪，无论你做什么事，我都会在，无论你犯什么错，我也都会在。别人怎么样我不管，你只要记住，这世界上，怎么样你都有一个杨墨永远支持你，明白么？”

“明白，”余溪看着杨墨从抽屉里拿了什么，然后又往后退了几步，

“如果这样呢，你会不会安心一点？”杨墨忽然单膝跪地，手里是早就准备好的钻戒，“阿溪，愿意陪我这个老男人过一辈子么？”

余溪惊讶地张大了嘴巴，眼泪止不住地留下来，他看着杨墨，手足无措地不知道说什么，

“是在报复我罚你站太久了么？”

“我愿意，我愿意，”余溪走过去把杨墨扶起来，接过戒指给自己戴上也给杨墨戴上，随后便扑进杨墨的怀里，“对不起老公，对不起，让你伤心了，”

“没事啊没事，我的阿溪最好了，我没事的，”杨墨笑着拍了拍余溪的身后，“明天把家里的财产看一看，能填上你名字的就填上，不能的就都给你，我什么都不想要，我只想要你，”

“呜……我也只想要你……”

“小东西，求婚仪式我可不补给你，”杨墨孩子气地嘟了嘟嘴，“我还计划着啥时候求婚，结果都被你打乱了，而且，刚刚的事可没算完，你看我不把你屁股抽肿，”

“抽吧抽吧，”余溪看着手上闪闪发光的戒指，笑的极甜，

“我说，”杨墨挥起巴掌在余溪身后重重地落下，“你当我跟你开玩笑呢？”

“啊……疼……”余溪把目光从戒指上收回，跑过去拿来戒尺，“给你……”

“这又是卖的什么乖？”

“是我错了嘛……你打吧……”余溪瘪瘪嘴，含混不清地嘟囔，“哪有求完婚就要揍人的……”

“那哪有跟未婚夫借钱的？还说那么不靠谱的话？”杨墨刮了刮余溪的鼻子，“行了，别杵着了，今天的事周末再议，你现在应该做点什么？”

余溪恍然大悟，伸出手举到杨墨面前，“钱包，我要钱，”

“……你应该亲我！”

“给钱！”

“行，”杨墨拿过钱包放在人手上，“大爷我有的是钱，来，先让爷亲十块钱的，”

余溪被打横抱起，压在床上亲的七荤八素，

“老公……老公……你轻点……啊……疼……”

“疼死你个小混蛋，”

“啊……我……我不行……不行了，”

那一晚余溪挣扎着起来发了公众号，文字很短，

“我的他是个男孩子，我也是个男孩子，他刚刚和我求了婚，我有家了。”

杨墨也转发了，并配文，

“找到你是我最伟大的成功”

————分割线————

这大概是余溪的分水岭，他真的是被安全感和爱包围的孩子了。

是不是没想到啊，我可能余溪亲妈！（明天不然打他一顿好了……）

沙雕小剧场：

奇奇：喂！溪哥都说那么过分的话了你为啥还给了他一个求婚！我被拉黑被删好友还一个人孤零零好几个月却被揍了一顿！

阿白：阿溪那叫苦尽甘来，再说了没有安全感的孩子得哄着，你一个在爱里长大的混世魔王，挨着打还敢和林清叫嚣的人跟我嚷嚷什么！

奇奇：后妈！你就是偏心！

阿白摊手：你本来就是捏出来陪余溪玩的啊……

奇奇：呜呜呜……清哥，我清哥呢……

阿白：我哄你好不好？

奇奇：不要，要清哥亲亲抱抱才能好

林清：怎么哭了？（搂紧）

阿白：是我不配……


	13. 【墨溪】正文之苦口

杨墨看着盯着自己傻笑了一天的余溪觉得有些无奈，

“阿溪，”

“哎，阿墨～我在呢，”余溪腻腻歪歪的声音让杨墨有些不适应，

“我是真不知道跟你求个婚后劲儿这么大，”

余溪假装看不见杨墨的嫌弃和无语，蹭着贴过去，“老公抱，墨哥哥抱～”

“能不能好好的……”杨墨虽然嫌弃还是把余溪抱的很紧，“而且你是不是忘了，我说了会把你屁股揍肿，”

“我没忘，”余溪把头从杨墨怀里探出来，“是我说话不过脑子，也确实是伤你心了，你揍吧，”

“真的？会很痛哦，宝宝，”

“呜……那你记得哄我……”

“哪次不哄你，”杨墨不怀好意地揉了揉两团软软的肉，“似乎我很久没揍过你了，”

“嗯……”

“那周六好好玩玩你，”

露骨的语言让余溪羞红了脸，但是还是那个痴痴的眼神，望着杨墨，

“你可真好看，”

“你快腻歪死我了……”

杨奇正趴在地毯上研究拼图，身上的伤还是疼的，只不过没了每天的巴掌，终于开始逐渐恢复，

“别拼太久，费眼睛，”林清端着草莓走过来，蹲下喂给杨奇一个，杨奇故意咬了咬他的手指，“属狗的？”

“好甜，”杨奇像只小海豹一样抬着上半身，昂着脑袋撅着嘴，“你亲我～”

林清轻轻吻了一下就起身坐在沙发上，“我明天得去工作，”

“不样去！你去工作！我跟谁玩！”杨奇站起来叉着腰看着林清，“不然你就带我去上班！”

“跟我去上班你能看见你那个英明神武的哥哥，”

“那还是算了……那我可不可以去找余溪玩！”

“也不是不可以，这事儿你得问问人家不能问我，”

就在杨墨享受着余溪温柔的埋胸服务时，电话铃声响起，极其扫兴，

“小崽子啥事儿？”

“哥，我明天去找溪哥玩好不好！林清要去工作！我一个人没意思！”

“明天不行，你后天来吧，”

“你老板明天上班你咋不上班！我要和溪哥玩！”

“我说了明天不行，谁告诉你林清是我老板了？我不想去就不去，他愿意加班那是他的事，”

“喂！”杨奇晃着手机气鼓鼓地看着林清，“你们总监大人怎么那么大脾气！挂我电话！”

“你这么和你哥说话他不揍你？”

“我哥可没打过我，他说我以后自有人收拾，然后就……”

“然后就被我打肿了屁股，”林清笑着看着他，惹得杨奇更生气了，

“没一个好人！”

杨墨挂了电话继续搂着余溪躺着，

“明天挨顿打，后天奇奇过来陪你玩，这样安排是不是很好，”

“挨完打还怎么玩，”

“奇奇不用人陪，你就时不时和他说几句话就行，他自己都能和自己玩，”杨墨摸了摸余溪软软的身子，“你现在应该担心担心自己，我可还没消气呢，”

“奥……”

周六一大早，余溪就轻手轻脚起了床，光着下半身跪在了杨墨那边的地毯上，

杨墨习惯性地摸了摸旁边，却没有摸到软软的人，往床下看去，果然，毛茸茸的小家伙正温柔地看着自己，

“老公醒啦，”

“跪多久了？”杨墨坐在床边摸了摸余溪的头发，“累么？”

“不累，”余溪膝行两步凑过来，把头靠在杨墨腿上蹭了蹭，“有点害怕，”

“不怕，”早上的男人火气很重，受不得余溪这样的撩拨，他恶意地把人往自己身下按了按，“是想让我急着欺负你忘了揍你么？”

“没有……”

“去把皮带叼过来，”

余溪听话地转了过去，匍匐在地上，一点一点爬过去，然后又叼着皮带爬了回来，

“跪好，腿分开，”

“嗯……”余溪嘴里叼着皮带，含糊不清地应了一句，顺从地跪直身子，把双腿分开，

“谁给你的勇气胡思乱想的？”杨墨低下头拍了拍余溪的脸，“那些话说出口都不走脑子的么？”

“我没有……”

“没有什么没有，”

“你……听清了？”

“我当然听得清，”杨墨笑了笑，随后把皮带拿出来，“自己热身吧宝宝，”

“啥？”

“自己，热身，”杨墨一字一顿，“不然我们就不热身，直接上皮带，我都可以，”

“我不可以！”余溪急忙摆手，可是马上又犯了难，“怎么……怎么热身啊……”

“需要我教一教哈，那一会儿你得多挨几下，”杨墨指了指地，“转过去，趴下，屁股撅高，再撅，对，自己打吧，”

余溪上半身贴地，双腿分开，屁股高高撅起，这个姿势他已经适应了，只不过自己热身，这还是第一次，

“老公……可不可以……”

“不可以，”杨墨一点不急，他看着余溪迟迟不肯下手的样子觉得很有趣也很可爱，“不急，你慢慢做心里建设，反正我不用撅着，”

余溪鼓起勇气伸出手朝自己身后落了轻飘飘的一巴掌，

“你糊弄鬼呢？”

“我……这个姿势不好用力……”余溪的意思本来是想要杨墨来打，结果……

“可能是吧，起来躺到床上来，上衣也脱掉，”

余溪光溜溜地躺在床上，眨着大眼睛看着杨墨，男人把男孩纤细的脚踝提起举高，随后拿出绳子绑好，另一端固定在床头，

又是这个烦人的尿布式，

“这次就方便了，来吧，自己打，打到我满意为止，”

余溪闭上了眼睛，认命地开始拍打自己的屁股，

“用力，”

声音大了一些的一巴掌，

“再用力，”

余溪羞红了脸，使劲打了一下，

“对，就这个力度，打吧，”

杨墨抱着胳膊站在旁边，看着余溪皱着眉头咬着嘴唇用力地拍打着自己的屁股，屁股没咋红，脸倒是红透了，

“为什么打自己啊小余溪，”

“因为我犯错了，”

“停，”杨墨拿起床头的皮拍递给他，“打出我喜欢的颜色，咱们就算热身完毕了，”

余溪接过皮拍，噼噼啪啪地往自己屁股上打，

“阿溪真乖，犯错的时候怎么就那么气人呢？谁家大孩子还自己打屁股啊，真丢人，”

杨墨一边羞他一边看了看那红透了的右半边屁股，

“行了，换左边，”

“好……”

等两边都红透了，杨墨终于喊了停，拿过余溪手里的皮拍，“还有些地方不够红，老公帮你，”

狠厉的皮拍打在臀缝附近的嫩肉上，杨墨知道余溪刻意避开这里，于是下手很重，不过几下就打的余溪哀嚎不断，

“老公老公我错了……”

“哪里错了？”杨墨一边问话一边给嫩肉上色，

“我不应该故意躲着那里打，啊啊啊啊疼啊老公，”

“下次让你自己热身要是还敢跟我耍心思，我就把你腿分开绑，至于打哪里你自己心里有数，”皮拍划过臀缝在后穴点了点，“我说到做到，记住没有，”

“阿溪记住了，疼啊老公……”

“这才哪到哪，”杨墨拍了拍余溪的臀肉，走到一旁拿出皮带，对折抻了一下，皮质碰撞的声音把余溪吓了一激灵，“我揍你屁股你会疼，我凶你你会委屈，有没有想过你那么对我我也会疼，也会委屈？”

余溪刚想哄杨墨就被狠狠抽了一皮带，整个人疼的想要挣扎却一动不能动，到最后只是尖叫了一声，

“如果换成是你，听到那些话，你会不会委屈？”

“会……”

“阿溪，我不是刀枪不入的神仙，我只是个爱你的普通人，别再惹我难受了好不好？”

“呜……对不起……对不起老公……”

“没事，”杨墨拿着皮带蹭了蹭余溪身后的两团肉，“等到我下不去手了，咱这事儿就算过去了，我肯定再也不提，也不会再因为它难受，但是如果还有下次，阿溪，你应该知道我有的是办法收拾你。”

杨墨话音刚落就开始动手，高高举起的皮带混着风声抽下来，落在圆润的臀肉上，激起一阵抖动，余溪默默地承受着，

尿布式最惨绝人寰的地方就在于，你能看见打人者的动作，

余溪眼睁睁看着杨墨挥动着皮带一下一下往自己屁股上抽，每一下都会留下一道肿起的棱子，先是泛白然后红肿，无一例外，

小家伙的手把床单抓的皱皱巴巴，脸上也淌满了泪痕，可是余溪看见杨墨的脸色还是很不好，怯生生地开始求饶，

“老公……老公别打……嗷……别打了……”

“我真的错了，你再给我一次机会吧，啊……我疼……我真的好疼了……”

余溪亮晶晶的眼睛里全是哀求，杨墨看着青紫一片的臀肉也着实下不去手了，

“再有下次就把你吊起来打，”杨墨凶狠地看着余溪，手上却帮他托着膝弯，然后慢慢解开绳索，轻轻揉着被勒出印子的脚腕，“好了，老公原谅我们阿溪了，”

“对不起，”余溪往杨墨怀里爬了爬，“真的很对不起……”

“没事，别再有下次就行了。”杨墨看了看余溪的屁股，“看来明天奇奇不能来了，”

“怎么了？”

“一会儿上完药你就不能穿裤子了，我可不让别人看我夫人的身子，”杨墨拿过药膏极轻地替他揉伤，小家伙却还是疼的哼哼唧唧，

余溪一如既往地黏人，所以第二天杨墨也没去工作，而是在家专心哄他。

杨奇被迫陪着林清加班，混世魔王拿了本书没看几眼就睡着了，等醒过来发现自己枕在林清的腿上，

“醒啦？”

“不然呢还能是诈尸啊，”

“刚睁眼怎么就那么大脾气，”林清指了指窗外，“就剩咱俩了，他们都走了，不如我们……”

“？不行，我跟你说我好歹也还是个孩子，怎么能在这种地方……诶呀诶呀不行！绝对不行！”

林清笑着看他，“我是说不如我们也回家吧，你想什么呢？”

“什么也没想……”

“还没想，我都在你眼睛里看见马赛克了，”

灯火通明的家里，余溪和杨墨在一起画画，

热闹的饭店里，杨奇和林清在喝酒划拳，

爱情这东西，只要当事人觉得好，那就是极好的。


	14. 【墨溪】正文之勇敢

杨墨在家陪了余溪好几天，直到林清的电话打到余溪这，他才慢悠悠去上班，临走前还把余溪紧紧搂在怀里，

“一会儿奇奇过来和你玩，想我就叫我，我随时回来陪你，”

“哪就那么脆弱了，我这养了六天了，都好的差不多了，能坐能跳的，你就放心去吧，”

“好。”

余溪刚窝到飘窗上晒太阳，就听见门铃响，一开门就看见提着大包小包的杨奇，

“溪哥！我来慰问你！”

“不沉啊，你这都拿的什么？”余溪接过东西把人让进来，

“给你买了水果，还有零食，还有菜，我中午给你做饭吃！”

“应该是我照顾你啊，”余溪拿着东西往厨房放，没看见杨奇目光里的心疼，

林清怕大大咧咧的孩子说错话就把余溪的身世告诉了他，没想到平日里咋咋呼呼的小魔王一下打了蔫，哭哭啼啼地替人委屈起来，林清哄到后半夜才把人哄睡，看着挂着泪痕的人不停感叹杨奇的善良。

“啊天啊，”杨奇指着放在地上的小霸王游戏机，“你家还有这个啊！”

“当然啦，要玩么？”

“要啊要啊！”

杨奇虽然管余溪叫哥，其实两个人不过差了两岁，本就自来熟的杨奇十分喜欢这个温温柔柔并且清秀的小哥哥，当然可能长得好看比较重要。

一上午就在愉快的回忆童年中过去了，中午七手八脚忙忙活活一起做饭的小朋友也可爱的紧，所以当杨墨拨过来视频电话的时候，正在吃饭的小人儿们依旧吵吵闹闹，

“哥，你家那么多好玩的你都不带我来！我以后要经常来找溪哥！我好喜欢他，”

“你躲开我要看看他，”

“你也躲开我要看看林清，清哥清哥！我是奇奇啊！”

“啊你吵死了！”

余溪看着杨奇把杨墨磨得一点脾气都没有笑的很是开心，

“大魔王碰上混不吝也是没办法的啊，”

林清的声音也飘过来对余溪表示赞同，

“你才知道啊，我觉得上辈子杨墨可能欠他的，真的是一点点办法都没有。”

挂了电话，杨墨忽然笑了，

“我忽然觉得奇奇很适合和阿溪玩，他太活泼了，”

“阿溪也没有很蔫，他最近开朗多了，”林清递过去一杯咖啡，“你有时候啊就是太老父亲了，别想那么多，他比你想象的勇敢，”

“我不想让他勇敢，”杨墨接过咖啡抿了一口，“那是没有退路的一腔孤勇，我真的好怕他在我身边还是那样。”

两个人简单午休完就开始新的工作，寂静的办公室里，电话铃声的尖叫吓了杨墨一跳，“阿溪”两个字让他心里升起一阵不好的预感，

“怎么了？”

“阿墨……”

“怎么哭了？奇奇欺负你了？”

“不是……我……我需要你回来帮我，我搞不定……”余溪叹了口气，“我也不想一个人搞定。”

“好，我马上到，”

当杨墨和林清一起出现的时候，杨奇急得像个孩子，他手足无措地指着卧室，

“溪哥……在哭，快递包裹里全是……就……”杨奇急得什么也说不出来，杨墨一步并做两步冲进卧室，看着瘫坐在地上的余溪，满脸泪痕，

“阿墨……”余溪的声音有些哑，伸出的双手也微微颤抖，杨墨跪在地上把他搂进怀里，

“怎么了？”

“他出狱了……”

杨墨的脑袋嗡的一声，余光瞟了瞟瘫了一地的血腥照片，用手把余溪的眼睛蒙上，“不怕，我在，”

“嗯……”余溪伏在杨墨肩膀，“我把奇奇吓到了，”

“没有没有，林清也来了，没事的，奇奇胆子可大了，我抱你去次卧，”

杨奇窝在林清怀里发抖，快递包裹到的时候余溪正在洗水果，他说了一声就帮着拆开了，结果映入眼帘的是一张张血腥的照片，照片上的女人倒在血泊中，还有一张红笔写的信，只有短短几句话，

“我出来了，儿子，有没有想我？当时你要是乖乖出来多好，你妈妈就不会死了。苟活了这么多年，是不是该还我点什么？”

杨奇尖叫一声就跑到了厨房，他大脑一片空白，看着余溪抖着双手给杨墨打电话，

等杨奇反应过来立马跑去把门反锁，他虽然怕的直抖却还是搂着余溪，“溪哥，我在呢，你放心，我可是……可是小霸王……”

可是小朋友终究没见过这些，现在见到了亲人，整个人抖个不停，哆哆嗦嗦地搂着林清不肯撒手。

杨墨把余溪安顿在次卧，走过来看了看林清，又拍了拍杨奇的后背，

“你带他回去吧，今天的事……吓到他了，”

“嗯，”林清心疼地看了看怀里的人，一脸担忧地说，“你打算怎么办？”

“报警，有需要你帮忙的我叫你，奇奇，”杨墨把杨奇拉过来安抚地抱了抱，这是这么多年，杨奇第一次害怕成这样，“谢谢你，我很感谢你刚刚在安慰他，”

“没……没事，哥，溪哥会没事的，是不是？”

“当然，你和林清回去吧，”

林清抱着杨奇走了。

杨墨看了看躺在床上发呆的人，走过去坐在床边，摩挲着余溪的手指，“我很开心，你第一时间想到的是我，阿溪，我们报警吧，”

“嗯，”

“他写的东西你别想了，那不怪你，”

“嗯，”余溪反握住杨墨的手，“我不怕，我有你了。”

杨墨报了警，带着余溪去了公安分局做了笔录，两个人出来的时候，余溪忽然笑了，

“笑什么呢？”

“在笑我自己啊，”余溪的语气里有些难过，“你说我上辈子是不是做了什么坏事啊，怎么这辈子会遇上这样的父亲。”

“小时候他打妈妈的时候，我每天晚上都会拉着妈妈的手睡，告诉她我会很快长大保护她，我当时真的好希望自己长大，”

“后来我们一起挨打，我想着，终于我也能替妈妈分担一点点痛苦了，”

“可是……她连我长大都没有看到，就……”

这是余溪第一次主动提起那些往事，杨墨听着他平静的语气心里疼的说不出话来。

“还好，我遇见你了，”余溪的眼里泛着泪光，小爪子在杨墨手心抓了抓，“我终于可以释怀一些，我可以宽慰自己，之前那些苦楚是让我可以走的慢一点，久一点，”

“让我方便遇见你。”

杨墨在大街上紧紧地把余溪搂进怀里，

“阿溪，我们结婚吧。”

后来他被公安找到，被法院追加禁止令，禁止在两年内接触余溪，

他决定离开这座城市，却在离开的前一天收到了杨墨送来的信，

那是余溪给他写的。

“我依旧不敢相信我这一生最大的痛苦全都来自于我的父亲，我虽然很不想承认，可是你却真的是我的父亲。你以后是好是坏与我无关，我不想再听到一点点关于你的事情。别再来打扰我，也别打扰我的爱人和朋友，这一辈子，我就当做我没见过你。如果你还有一点点良心，请用余生为我的母亲忏悔。”

杨墨在这个颓唐的男人脸上见到了一丝裂痕，杨墨心里泛起一阵恶心，扭头要走却被人叫住，

“你是他的朋友吧，”男人的声音沧桑还有一丝颤抖，“他还好么？”

“很好，如果没有你他会更好。”

杨墨头也不回地离开，男人蹲在地上捂住脸，终于痛哭起来。

可是有些事，一旦做了，就再也没有回还的余地。他无非哭一哭死去的妻子，哭一哭被自己亲手毁掉的人生，却哭不回来余溪安稳平顺的童年。

杨墨回到家里余溪已经做好了饭等他，

“回来啦～”

“是啊，”

平平凡凡的爱情却在两个人目光交汇的瞬间闪闪发光。

————分割线————

普法时间？其实严格意义上来说无期徒刑不等于终身监禁，一般来说无期都会减刑，再加上些立功表现还有些其他，只是关上十几二十几年。

所以我不让他死，就是因为一直执着于让余溪面对他一次。

小时候没有任何反抗能力到现在满满的安全感，不只是因为长大了，还是因为杨墨一直耐心的陪伴和引导。

所以这样，我这个亲妈才终于让我们余溪成熟了。

啊明天就完结了。

期不期待？


	15. 【墨溪】正文之岁岁年年

林清以为杨墨会给余溪一个婚礼，所以当杨墨和他说他们准备去欧洲旅行结婚的时候，他很惊讶，

“不办婚礼了？”

“不办了，阿溪那边也没有亲友，我怕他难过，所以我准备带他出去玩玩，”

“你还真是……面面俱到，”林清已经把杨奇接到自己家里，双方家长也见了面，但是两个人就是迟迟不说结婚的事。

“你也不急？”

“我不急，那个小崽子也不急，反正也没啥，就这么待着呗，”林清打开抽屉，“戒指早就预备好了，随时都能结婚，我呀，我十岁的时候就知道杨家又有个小弟弟了，所以也不急在这一时，”

“诶呦喂，那另一个小弟弟是说我么？”

“别在我面前拿出你那股大魔王的劲头，我可不怕你，”林清笑了笑，“快回家吧，玩得开心，”

“好。”

杨墨走后，林清看了看闪闪发光的对戒，然后装进了口袋里。

杨墨刚一进家就被余溪扑了个满怀，

“阿墨阿墨～我们周末就出发了～”

“是啊，”杨墨吻了吻搂在自己脖子上的汗津津的小手，“开心吗？”

“开心啊！”

余溪手脚并用地往杨墨身上爬，杨墨伸出手托住他的屁股，

“你也不怕摔了，”

“你这不接着我呢嘛，”

余溪腻腻歪歪地蹭着杨墨的脸，小小的气声像是小狐狸的蛊惑，弄的杨墨心里痒痒的，

“怎么这么急？”杨墨捏了捏手里的嫩肉，吻着余溪的耳后，小人不可抑制的粗气尽数呼在杨墨脖子上，

“阿溪要，”

“要什么？”

“阿墨，阿溪想要的从来只有阿墨，”

“乖孩子，”杨墨吻住那双唇，“阿墨给你，”

屋里飘着淡淡的花香，余溪的记忆有些模糊，他只记得杨墨额头有一层细汗，他伸出手摸了摸，笑盈盈地说，“阿墨我好爱你。”

林清回到家，看见抱着玩具睡在地毯上的杨奇，这个最近忙活着毕业论文的小家伙累到了极点，

“起来啦，”

“不要，”杨奇紧紧闭着眼睛，“你抱我去床上睡吧，”

“有个事情，”

“什么？”

“你先睁眼，”

“啊？”杨奇刚睁眼就看见举到面前的对戒，“卧槽！你真的假的！”

“你这是什么反应？”

“我不要结婚……”杨奇推开林清的手，“戴了戒指我还怎么出去浪啊，又是责任又是家庭的，活生生就把我束缚住了……我……”

杨奇看着林清冷下来的脸色，声音越来越小，其实他是想和林清在一起一辈子的，只不过他玩心重，还想再无拘无束玩几年。

“你再说一遍？”林清放下戒指把杨奇拽起来，拎着后脖颈扔到沙发上，按趴在自己腿上，扒裤子的动作行云流水，“还想出去浪？还说我束缚你了？我看你是三天不打，上房揭瓦，好啊不是要浪么，我就让你屁股天天都是肿的，你浪一个给我看看！”

林清下手很重，杨奇被打的嗷嗷叫唤，

“老公老公我……我说着玩的！啊啊啊啊！别打了！别打了！屁股……屁股疼啊……啊啊啊啊啊”

杨奇本就咋呼，挨打的时候更是闹腾，吵的林清脑袋疼，他看了看被杨奇甩到地上的拖鞋，拿起来就往身后抽，

“给老子声音小点，烦！”

“啊……好好好，你拿什么打我呢……”

“你的鞋啊，”

“不……不行……那个脏……”

“那什么不脏？”林清抽了几下就停了，看着依旧干净的两团肉，“你就在家里穿，怎么就脏了？行，咱换个不脏的，自己去把发刷拿过来，”

“清哥……”

“赶紧去，”林清在杨奇身后拍了一下，腿上的人飞快地把发刷拿过来塞到林清手里又乖巧地趴回去，

“还算乖，”

冰凉的发刷贴在有些热的屁股上，杨奇起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，十下重重的发刷过后，小人儿疼的蜷起了脚趾，

“结婚吗？亲爱的，”

发刷在身后摩擦着，杨奇觉得林清在威胁他，

“你……哪有你这样的……”

“行，”又是十下发刷，杨奇疼的乱踢乱蹬，“结婚吗？小朋友，”

“结婚结婚，你别打我了，我结婚……”

“跪下，”

“奥……”杨奇跪在地上，看着林清拿着戒指走过来，“哪有你这样的，打我逼着我同意，现在又让我跪下……不是应该你跪么，”

“那这样呢？”林清跪在杨奇对面，拿起小家伙的手把戒指戴上，又看着从善如流的小家伙给自己也戴上。

大手攥住小手，晃了晃，

“你可以继续浪，浪完记得回家，”林清笑了笑，“不过你屁股……我保证可以让它肿一个月，不知道奇奇信不信，”

“信……”杨奇看着手上的戒指，“很好看诶，诶？你抱我去哪啊？”

杨奇被按在墙角，身后的男人紧紧地贴着自己的后背，他强烈的存在感让杨奇有些迷离，

“怎么样？这样够浪么？”林清性感的声音惹得杨奇身上麻酥酥的，“要是还不够，我可以把你按在落地窗前，让大家都看看，一个不听话的小家伙被自己老公打肿了屁股然后正在被狠狠地欺负呢，”

林清一直是极其温柔的，这样粗鲁的话惹得杨奇一阵激动，

“啊……嗯……”

“不是挺能说的？”

“够，你就……够浪了……”

“那还出去找乐子么，小爷？”

“不了……我不了……”

杨奇不知道被欺负了多少次，当他软踏踏地瘫在林清怀里时，满脑子还是肉体冲撞的声音。

“你好坏……”

“我只对你坏。”

温柔体贴细水长流的呵护，

小心翼翼勇敢坚强的信任，

稳重牢靠明朗耐心的陪伴，

吵吵闹闹玩世不恭的深情，

他们有一个共同的名字，爱。

爱情没有固定的形状，

当你遇到的那一天，

那便是了。

（全文完）


End file.
